Dragon Riders
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: Adriane meets a dagon rider who needs help. When the mages go to the other riders land, they see that the soceress and the witch has found allies. Teaming up with the Varden, the mages must stop this threat before the Empire starts destroying the web! R
1. Where are we?

All right it's my first ever fan fiction R&sR!

Adriane Zach dreamer and Drake get in a portal and land somewhere else Aldenmor, where they meet… 3 guesses who it is! 1, he is a dragon rider. 2, he is not in the Avalon series. 3, the three books he is in are a world hit. And he is…I WONT TELL YOU! I have to tell you that I'm evil mwahahahaa! Sorry XD

Chapter 1: Where Are We?

Adriane Charday looked up at the stars and smiled to herself. Soon she would go to Aldenmor and see for the first time in weeks, Drake, the dragon who was imprinted on her. She did not remember the last time she had even felt happy, too much stress was in her life.

The portals had opened and she and her friends were on guard for any unusual signs which that meant the dark sorceress or the spider witch was planning something. But lately everything had been quiet and Adriane had convinced her friends to visit Drake on Aldenmor even tough Kara had said she had actually wanted to see and talk to Zach and Drake was the one she was _pretending_ to want to see. Adriane knew there was some truth in what her friend said. She _was_ friends with Zach and she _did_ like him...

_Adriane, are you going to sit in the glade all night until dawn? Emily is getting worried._

Dreamer. She sighed, since tomorrow was a weekend she had Kara and Emily come over for a sleepover so they could go to Aldenmor faster, but she regretted it. Barbie girl was giving her a headache and she had come outside to escape her speech about the importance of looking attractive in front of everyone.

_Ozzie to Adriane. Can you hear me? Emily's really mad at you for staying outside so long. She's saying she'll lock you out if you don't come back to the manor straight away!_

Adriane gasped, and didn't bother with a reply, she just ran to the manor as fast as her legs could carry her because she just knew how heartless Emily could be when she was mad. As she neared the manor, she saw that dreamer was outside. She picked him up and together they went in.

"Adriane, where have you been?" cried Emily rushing down the stairs.

"In the glade," replied Adriane, worried. "why, did anything happen?"

"Are you kidding? You've been gone the entire night!" said Emily.

"The…entire night?" Adriane looked at the clock and sure enough the time was exactly five AM. "Why didn't you tell me sooner or tell me telepathically?"

"We tried before we went to sleep, we got to you all right, but you didn't respond—"

"So we thought that you'd like to be left alone and we fell asleep but luckily I woke up a little before five and reported that you were still missing" said Kara as she same down the stairs with a spellsinging book.

Adriane just nodded. She had no idea that much time had passed. Did she fall asleep in the glade? Why didn't she have any idea of the time? She thought for a logical explanation for these questions.

"Anyway we should be getting ready, _I_ for one don't want to be late meeting Loren again." Said Kara.

" I guess you're right. I want to see Marlin again" said Emily.

Both Emily and Kara looked at Adriane expectedly as if they wanted her to say something.

"What?" said Adriane. "Look guys, you _know_ that Zach and I aren't dating each other behind your backs. We're not so obsessed over each other so much that it's marring our lives. Anyway, you should get ready to go to Aldenmor in ten minutes, you don't want to be _late _meeting your fiancées!" With a snicker, Adriane rushed up to the library, leavingand indigant Kara and Emily in her wake.

_)-(_

Within a quarter of an hour, Emily, Kara and Adriane were on Aldenmor and waiting patiently for the boys.

After what seemed like an age, they saw another portal open near where theirs was and saw Zach, Marlin, and Loren walk to their side.

"Hi guys" said Kara while giving Loren a Kara smile.

"Hi Kara" said Loren walking toward her.

Adriane saw Marlin and Emily talking about sea horses so she turned to face Zach, who was standing beside her.

"Hi Zach" she said smiling. He smiled back.

"Do you know that we're going to the fairy glade?" Zach asked her.

"No. why are we going there?" said Adriane "Are we walking?" she smiled at the thought of walking there. It would only be for about half an hour but since she was a nature lover, even walking that short distance seemed worth it.

"No, we're taking a portal since it'll be quicker that way."

"Oh"

"Adriane we should find Kara and Loren," said Emily joining in "they have _mysteriously disappeared_."

"Right."

"No need to go looking for us," yelled Loren. "Let's open the portal."

"Ahem," said Kara. "D-FLIES, COMEOUT COMEOUT WHEREEVER YOU ARE!" Seven dragonflies popped out of the air and began chattering excitedly while Kara tried to order them.

"Alright! We need a portal to the fairy glade. The farimentals are usually there, focus on their magic" The dragonflies made a circle and started spinning around. Soon there was a normal sized portal there. Kara was the first to walk through, then Loren, Emily, Marlin, Zach, and last of all Adriane. The portal closed behind her.

Just then a breeze flowed past her and she saw that it was Ambia, the air farimental. She seemed to be smiling.

"Welcome mages," said a watery voice, it was Marina, the water farimental. "We thought to have some fun since we did so much hard work during the last few months". Adriane silently agreed with her.

"So," said Gwigg the Earth farimental. "We thought to have a race."

"Whoever gets to the frozen tundra first wins a burst of magic," said Ambia. "But you will be playing in groups that are assigned to you by us" they finished.

"Wow!" said Kara, "Can you tell us who we're going to be working with?"

"Certainly, Kara. You will be working with Loren and Lyra."

"Woo hoo!" Kara jumped up and down, unable to control her excitement.

"Emily, you will be working with two sea dragons Marlin." Emily smiled.

"Adriane, you will be working with Drake, Dreamer and Zach,"

Adriane just said "No more working with Barbie girl for me!" and grinned.

Within an hour, the groups were ready to go in their portals, go to different parts of Aldenmor, and begin searching for the begening of the frozen tundra, which was in the North.

"Are you ready?" asked the farimentals.

"Yes" came the reply

Three different portals opened and the groups were sucked into different ones.

Adriane was close to the other members of her group (which was Zach, Drake, and Dreamer, in case you forgot). And that was the last she remembered of them.

_)-(_

Zach opened his eyes and saw Adriane's face before him.

"Adriane," he said, "Why are you here?"

"Take it easy, sleepyhead," said Adriane helping him to his feet, "You've been unconscious the entire morning"

Almost immediately, Zach was knocked down by Drake's tongue (Drake was trying to lick him). When he got up he looked like someone had dropped a bucket of water on him. Adriane couldn't help but laugh, Zach looked almost comical standing there dripping wet from head to feet. Drake laughed along with her, which meant that Zach had to laugh or else. Soon they were all laughing and rolling on the ground since they didn't have the strength to stand up after all the laughing.

"Where's Dreamer?" asked Adriane, after she had enough control to speak.

_I am out hunting._ Replied Dreamer, his voice sounding clearly in everyone's' head.

"Hey Dreamer," asked Adriane, "do you know how we got here? Zach and I don't remember much except getting through the portal."

_As far as I remember, we were hit by a small amount of wild magic. And might I add that Zach was 'coincidentally' in front of Adriane when that happened, if I saw it right._ Adriane looked at Zach and didn't say anything, but her face said _really? Is that so?_ Zach pretended not to notice because he was sure that if he was reminded of that time in front of Adriane when she was looking at him like that, he would do or say something unbelievably stupid and idiotic.

"So," Said Adriane. "Where _are_ we?"

Oooooo 3 pages on Microsoft word! Not bad huh?

Is this like a cliffhanger?

I would say so!

_Edit(May 11, 2012): Hmm, it's really enlightening to edit stuff I wrote such a long time ago. And now that the paragraphs look nicer and smaller, this chapter's actually 4 pages on MS Word_! ^_^


	2. Figuring everything out

What do you think of it so far? Is it good? If it is, why didn't I get any reviews? Come on or else I'll stop writing this story. Oh and I just might reveal the "mystery" character in this chapter.

Chapter 2: Figuring everything out

_This is hopeless_, thought Adriane, as she walked over a puddle, _we will never find out where we are. We'll be stuck here forever. _She jumped over from rock to rock as she crossed the never-ending river.

"Adriane," yelled Zach, who was still on the other side, "How did you bring the rocks out of the river?"

"Oh sorry." She yelled back "I completely forgot" Adriane had forgotten that she used magic to bring the rocks out of the river, which was the reason, why Zach couldn't get across. She concentrated and pictured the rocks getting out again and when she opened her eyes, they were there. Zach was already halfway across. She looked past him and saw that Dreamer was walking right behind. Drake was already with her. _Mommy,_ he said _what are we doing here?._ Adriane looked at Drake._ We're having a race with the others so we can win a prize,_ She told him telephethicly.

"What on Earth are you guys talking about?" Zach was standing a few feet away from them and smiling at both Adriane and Drake. Adriane looked at Drake. Drake looked at Adriane. Then they tried to block their laughter.

"What's so funny?" asked Zach.

"Zach-"Started Adriane

" _You have-"_ continued Drake

"Dreamer-"

"_sitting-"_

_"_on-"

_"Your head"_

"Your Head" They finished together, but didn't have any idea that they took turns speaking. Dreamer meanwhile was busy getting down from Zach's head. Zach was trying to get Dreamer to apologize to him for making Drake and Adriane laugh at him.

"Zach, it's alright, I'll make Dreamer apologize." Said Adriane, she was still laughing. "Alright Dreamer, say sorry" _Sorry_ said Dreamer with a hint of sarcasm. Everyone except Zach was laughing.

"Why is everyone laughing?" said Zach. _He sounds a bit upset_ thought Adriane. She stopped laughing.

"Here" she said and took a perfect glass out of nowhere (she obviously used magic for that), filled it with water(it's the same kind of glass you drink from or else how would you fill it with water?), and handed it to Zach.

"What's that for?" he said taking the glass and staring at it.

"Maybe I should take it back," said Adriane (she did exactly what she said.) "and do this" she dumped the water on Zach's head.

"What was that for?" he asked after recovering from the shock of the cold water. Adriane looked at him as if he was the dumbest thing in the world.

"For making your hair blond again."

"Huh?"

"Zach. Your hair was covered with mud and twigs which made it look like it was brown."

"How did that happen?"

"I think Dreamer did that"

Zach smiled at her. Adriane pretended not to notice (she did that because she did _not_ want to blush in front of him) and instead concentrated on using her magic to make a small flower grow.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked, finally gathering enough courage to look at him in the face again.

"I think it might be the Snake River, but I'm not sure." _I know where we are!_ Said Dreamer excitedly, _we're in the Snake River._

"Dreamer," said Adriane, looking at the small mist wolf on her lap, "That's what Zach just said" She giggled. "You're not trying to _copy_ him are you? Surely you're not that much of his fan._ No. Zach said he _thought_ we were here but _I_ said we are here._ "Alright, alright. I was just wondering."

Zach smiled at them. "I think that now we're sure that we're here, we should be able to reach the frozen tundra first, since we have Drake." The dragon licked each one of them (including Dreamer, who said that was icky). Drake rolled over. _Tickle._ He said happily. Adriane tickled him and he laughed (at least as close as a dragon can get to laughing).

"Um…guys. We should get going. We have to be the first ones to reach the frozen tundra," said Zach.

"Right," said Adriane, folding her Dragon wings (I'll say in another story how she got them) "Come on everyone, lets go"

"First we have to figure out how to get there"

"You said we're going to use Drake"

"I know that. I was saying which direction we're supposed to go."

"I'm pretty sure it's North-West. And when we reach the edge of the mongrooves we go through them"

"Adriane,"

"What?"

"Why don't you use your wings often?"

"I consider them as one of my last resorts" Adriane was looking behind her as if she expected a monster to come out and kill her.

"Adriane." she looked at him. He looked like he was about to say something but was still deciding. Finally he said a few words "let's get going"

Adriane didn't know what to say, so she nodded and got on Drake.

________________________________________________________________________------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------________________________________________________________________________

I know. Not much. But I think its OK. Im listning to Be*tweens spirit of Avalon.

Oh yeah I don't own Avalon web of magic it belongs to Rachel Roberts (who by the way emailed me 2 hours ago). I only own this plot.


	3. Going after a Dragon

Say hi. I got to work right after the 2nd chapter was published talk about busy me!

Chapter three: going after a dragon

_Feel the magic  
Can you feel it  
Feel the magic  
Can you feel it  
Feel the magic  
Everyone can't help but sing along_

I looked up to the sky  
And much to my surprise  
Things are changing everywhere  
Right before my eyes

The sun goes round the moon  
The flowers are in bloom  
You gotta follow every dream  
Cause your time is coming soon

Adriane sung the song as Drake flew upside down, making her giggle. She smiled at Dreamer, who was desperately trying to grab on to her. She held on to him.

"Adriane, how about you take the lead now" yelled Zach.

"Sure." said Adriane happily, "up side up Drake, and slow flying, we don't want to fall off!"

The Dragon did as he was said and Adriane and Zach switched places. Zach and Adriane smiled at each other as they walked in opposite directions (and yes, they were walking on Drake while he was flying at, lets say, 40 miles per hour).

For the next half hour, she was at the front. When at last they had to land, Adriane looked like she was an expert at doing it. She led Drake down in dizzying circles and spirals (and no, circles and spirals don't look the same).

"Dreamer, are you okay?" Adriane looked at the mist wolf who was on her lap.

"I think it's just air sickness." Said Zach, bending down to take a look. Adriane was self consciously aware of how close their faces were. "Whoever heard of a flying mist wolf?"

"I didn't"

"Me neither"

Adriane leaned against Drake, with Zach by her side. She looked up at the sky and the constellations. How different they are from Earth's, she thought.

"What are you looking at?" asked Zach

"The sky" she replied.

"What's so special about them?"

She told him about the stars and the constellations, even naming the few that Moonshadow had shown her. She told him about the life cycle of the stars, how the Earth was formed, the big bang (and if you don't know what that is, Google it), and the solar system. When she finished, Zach was staring wide eyed at her.

"No wonder you like them so much," he said looking expectantly at one of the stars.

"Yep. The entire magic web is basically made out of stars connected together"

They looked up in silence. Even Drake and Dreamer were listening.

_**This is mainly Zach's point of view but its in 3**__**rd**__** person.**_

Zach looked at Adriane. She was still a mystery to him. One moment she was smiling, and in the other, she looked ready to fight to death. He secretly admired her for that.

Zach thought he heard a noise, something like twigs cracking, he turned toward the source and looked suspiciously at it. He knew Adriane was doing the same thing.

"Zach," she said telepathically "I think I hear something up above us. How about you go toward the noise and I check out the sky?"

"That's fine with me." He replied (and he did that telepathically).

They each went opposite ways, Adriane flying on Drake's back and Zach toward the mystery noise with Dreamer.

_**This is Adriane's point of view but still in 3rd person**_

Adriane and Drake flew toward to where she thought the animal was. _Mommy. _He asked,_ What if it's the manticore? _

"Drake, I'm sure it's not the manticore. And if it is, we'll show him what we're made of!"

Suddenly she caught a glimpse of bat like wings.

"Follow that Drake." she said, knowing the dragon had seen it too. They dived toward the edge of the clearing (I forgot to tell you that they were now flying over forests), landed, and got in a fighting stance. After a few minutes had passed, even Drake could detect a presence but could not pinpoint it.

"That's it!" yelled Adriane, "I'm going back."

_**This is Zach's point of view in 3**__**rd**__** person its when they go looking for the source of the noise**_

Zach ran toward the noise. He was sure that it was a human, but what is he doing here. He thought. _Zach, I think I found the human._ Said Dreamer, _It's that way._ With that, Dreamer went in another direction, Zach following close by.

They were near the person, whoever it was. They could hear him running away from them.

_What if he killed Adriane and took her stone?_ He thought.

Suddenly, the person said an unknown word; there was a flash of blue light. Zach was thrown backwards, then he knocked into a tree, losing his consciousness. The last thing he remembered was Adriane bending over him with a worried look.

_**Adriane's POV**_

Adriane flew back to where she thought Zach was but found no one.

"Drake, stay here in case Zach comes back."

"_Okay"_

Adriane sent out a little of her magic to detect the dragon stone. She flew the way it pointed, leaving a trail of dim amber light (they soon vanished) in her wake. She soon saw Zach, who was being thrown backwards by some kind of blue light which she thought must be magic. She landed, not even caring to fold her wings, and bent over Zach. He looked all right; he was not seriously injured, but was only unconscious. Dreamer was by his side.

Adriane concentrated on lifting Zach, picturing him being lifted off the ground, then him with Drake. It worked, but took a lot of energy. She walked over to Dreamer.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked.

_I saw the human and went after it with Zach but it used magic against us._ He replied.

"I think we can say that he is some kind of mage." She said thoughtfully, "but what's he doing here?"

_I don't know, but I think he's not evil. _Said Dreamer.

Adriane sat near Zach, with Dreamer by her side. Drake was behind her. She thought about the wings she saw. Could it have been a dragon's? she thought. The wings were very much like a dragon's but they did not look like Drake's. There was still a chance. After all, she had seen all kinds of dragons, but every species looked different. From ones that she could fit in the palm of her hand, to ones that she had at first mistaken for mountains. This one could be another species of dragons that she had not seen or heard of. But that's close to impossible, she thought, I've seen all kinds of dragons. The chances of me finding a species that's new is like, one to a million… the human could be it's rider… but… then if he used magic… he must be a mage… but what kind?

_Adriane, stop having that funny look on your face._

Dreamer shook Adriane out of her thoughts, just in time for her to help Zach get up.

"Easy there Zach." She said walking him up near Drake.

"You can say that again." He said, leaning against Drake. "I was 'attacked' by a human."

"Really?" she sounded curious.

"Uh-huh." Said Zach, "I was going after him and he-"

"WHO WHAT WHERE WHEN WHY HOW?" Adriane yelled it out so fast that Zach almost couldn't understand her. She took a mini notebook and pen out of her pocket, scribbling down every word Zach was saying.

"… So we can conclude that he is a mage." He finished.

"That's exactly what I was going to say," She said, "Zach, do you remember the thing I was after?"

"Yeah," he looked curiously at her, "What about it?"

"Well," She took a deep breath, "I think that the 'thing' is really a dragon and the person you were after is it's rider."

"How about we go after the dragon first?" said Zach.

"You mean…?" She couldn't finish her sentence

"Yes." He looked up at the sky "It might be able to give us some information about both of them and what they are doing here. If they are spies from the darks sorceress or the spider witch, then we might be in trouble. "

"But we have to hope that it's going to talk. Or it'll be just a waste of time." Said Adriane.

"Is that an insult?" Zach was smiling "Didn't you mean to say 'it'll be just a waste of Zach'? After all, I'm the time mage."

"I was only joking around" she hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Ow!" he pretended to collapse on the ground "You're too aggressive Adriane, you just killed me!"

"Come on, we have to get going." She giggled, "We don't want to be late."

**1 hr later**

Adriane flew after the dragon. She was very close to it. She could almost touch it. She knew what it looked like now; It was a blue one, its scales glittered like gems in the sun's light, making it look almost like a piece of the night sky. Even if it looked majestic, she knew that if it was evil she would have to fight it. There was no other option.

Suddenly, an arrow whizzed past her, piercing one of the dragon's blue wings. Blood ran out of the wound, making Adriane feel sick. She realized that she had to help the dragon, tell it to land. But the only way to do it without getting really close to it, she knew, was to do it telepathically. Adriane made a decision. She did not want to be 'accidentally' be thrown back by the wings, but at the same time, she did not want to give the dragon a chance to 'invade' her mind, it was probably a good dragon, she thought. She stretched her mind toward the dragon. _Land_, she said,_ I'll heal you once you get on the ground. You're only going to hurt yourself if you are flying._

_Very well, human, but if you try anything else, I will finish you off with my breath._ Said the dragon. She was not surprised to hear that the dragon's voice was a girl's (If you don't know what that means, it means its not a male)

**Half an hour later…**

Adriane concentrated on her heartbeat and the dragon's. She willed their hearts to beat together. The jewel on her neck beat with them (and yeah she has 2 of them now. This one is a blackish one. Read the small announcement at the bottom of the page after youre done if youre curious). The dragon's wounds slowly healed. Adriane quickly took the necklace off her neck. As much as she loved it, she could not wear it in public. Only Zach, Drake and Dreamer knew about it because they were there when the dragons gave it to her. They had sworn by everything that mattered to them and by the dragons that they would not tell of it to anyone else (or even hint about it) unless they were given permission by the dragons. The leader of the dragons had given it to her to heal dragons and if she wished, other animals.

"Are you one of the hidden ones?" she asked.

_I know about them but I am not one of them._ The dragon replied.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of not knowing what to call you." Said Adriane "So what should I call you."

_"I am called by many names."_ She said, _"Brightscales, Bluescales, Firemouth, and so on, but you may call me Shaphira."_

What do you think? Is it good?

Okay! Heres the announcement: I DISCOVERED I'M WRITING A SEQUEL! So what I'm going to do is this: if I get a certain amount of votes (the number is known only to me.). I will write the prequel to this story, which will explain many things, like Adriane's other stone, her wings, the hidden ones ( though you might get a hint what they are if you read the new version of the 3rd book), etc. All you have to do is send you vote with your review! 


	4. Go after the rider!

Whew, I ddin't type in Microsoft word for days, and since I like doing that it was kind of a torture for me! And I know that shaphira is called flame tongue not flame mouth, it was just a mistake in typing.

Here it is, chapter four of Dragon riders my first ever fan fiction.

Oh and I almost forgot, I DO NOT OWN AVALON WEB OF MAGIC I only own this plot and the rest of it belongs to Rachel Roberts. And I don't own the other books (I wont tell you the name now because if you haven't read it, you have to read my story to find out what it is) it belongs to the mystery author (I will tell you his name in the next chapter but then a lot of you might have figured out who it is).

Chapter Four: Go after the rider!

_Adriane sat in the magic glade. It was more beautiful and filled with magic now… She didn't care that she was nearly freezing in the snow… She walked toward the rocking stone, knowing something was waiting for her. She got closer… a mixture of emotions filled her… fear, anger, sorrow… and one she could not recognize…. It wanted her to get closer, whatever it was... She was very close now she put her hand out, nearly touching the monster that was facing her. It opened its mouth and-_

"Adriane, we should really get going you know, we have to get an early start." It was Zach who was talking to her, she knew that it was just a dream. _Adriane, wake up!_ Dreamer started to lick her and refused to stop until she was sitting up.

"What on Earth are you guys doing?" she asked sheepishly, "I thought it was still night." She stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"_You were having a dream that held clues to your future,"_ said Shaphira, _"Which is the reason you wanted to see it and not wake up"_

"I would call it a nightmare not a dream." Said Adriane. She purposely got herself dripping wet from the stream they were crossing and then dried herself using magic. "It was really horrible but kind of mysterious." When she turned back, she saw that Zach and dreamer were trying to figure out a way to get across. Since Adriane didn't use stones this time, Zach and Dreamer had no way to get across. She quickly used magic and brought out some rocks from the water to form a bridge.

"Thanks," said Zach, "another minute and we would have to cross the same way you did."

"Very funny," Said Adriane, "I would have made sure that you had drowned."

"Really?" Zach was slowly backing off toward the trees.

"Yeah. Really. Not kidding" Adriane looked at Zach as if they had never been friends.

"Why?" said Zach, sounding hurt.

Dreamer looked at Zach and Adriane. He had no clue what they were talking about. He asked Drake, but Drake said he had no clue either, but he said they were probably going to laugh any minute.

"'Cause you're not Zach and so you don't have act like him anymore." Adriane fixed him in one of her all-time feared evil stares. Her dark eyes became darker, she raised her wolf stone, preparing to attack, still looking at him with her eyes flashing amber. Any other witnesses would have given her five stars and the Dark sorceress zero stars for the evil stare they were giving; compared to Adriane now, the Dark sorceress seemed as harmless as a small dead flower.

"How do you know?" asked the fake Zach, "I thought it was impossible to tell."

"I'm not going to bother telling you that." She said. She threw an arc of golden magic at him. The boy said something and the magic coming at him became weaker.

"If a fight is what you want, it's a fight that you get." Yelled Adriane. She quickly took her other crystal out of her pocket and tied it around her neck. She immediately felt better and more powerful, perhaps even more powerful than the blazing star. She created an invisible shield over herself and Dreamer, who was trying to help her.

"_I think that we should be on defense just to see what he can do." _He said.

They started to slowly be on defense and see the limits of the human standing in front of them. He was good. Not only at defending himself, but also at attacking them with his fire. A few times though, he said a few words and whatever he was trying to do had failed.

Adriane did not care when he was saying the spells, she just attacked whenever she wanted. Dreamer was the distraction for the boy. If he looked like he was going to do one of his spells, Dreamer tried to stop him by barking so loudly that everyone hearing had to cover their ears. Even then, Adriane knew if it continued like this, they would lose to the boy. _We need a plan._ She thought. Then it hit her.

"_Dreamer,_" She said telepathically, "_We need to get near the trees. And then I'll carry on, you just need to distract him."_

"_Okay."_ Dreamer didn't understand what was happening but he knew Adriane was a very good planner.

_"Drake,"_ She said (and of course, that was telepathically), "_I need you to help Dreamer."_

Adriane slowly set her plan into action. Drake and Dreamer were doing an excellent job at keeping the boy confused, she knew he barely noticed her now, he was too busy trying to stop drake from frying him to crisp and dreamer from bleeding him to death. She disappeared into the woods still able to see what was going on. She took her guitar out of her bag, which was still on her, and sang an enchanting song. She was spellsinging. She knew Drake and Dreamer would not be affected by it, but the boy would. He would start to come toward the song and when he did, he would fall into Adriane's trap. It went just as planned, which was not a surprise, since Adriane had given so much thought to it. The boy had followed the song faster than she expected. His weakness was spellsinging more than Kara. He followed the music with a dreamy look on his face. Adriane had to struggle hard not to laugh. He was a few meters away from her when Adriane stopped singing and did one of her golden glowing thread attacks, sending the boy flying backwards into a very thick tree and causing him to lose consciousness.

**Five ½ hours lter….**

"Are you sure he is your rider?" cried Adriane and Zach in unison.

_Yes. I am perfectly sure._" Said Shaphira. She had not taken part in the fight yesterday; instead choose to watch at a safe distance. She idly licked one of her claws, "_Or else I would have killed him by now."_

"Then why Didn't you stop the fight?" They wailed.

_"I wanted to see how well he could fight without me. And you two" _she pointed at Zach and Adriane "_stop acting like stupid two year olds and start acting like a proper sixteen year old Zach and a proper fourteen year old Adriane."_

"But there are a lot of sixteen year old Zachs and fourteen year old Adrianes." They said, sounding younger every minute, "Which ones should we act like?"

Shaphira sighed, causing a puff of smoke to escape from her mouth. "_You two are hopeless."_

Before they could say more, they heard movement behind them. The boy had woken up.

"Shaphira," he said, not caring to hide his surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"_I was waiting for you when I met them"_ She explained. _" they will not harm you, even when I am not there."_

"I hope so." The boy looked distrustfully at Adriane, Drake, and Dreamer. Adriane glared back at him.

**½ hour later….**

"What were you doing here?" asked the boy.

"That's none of your business" said Adriane, sounding like her fourteen year old self.

"I think it _is_ my business." Said the boy

"Excuse me?" Adriane jumped up from her sitting position "Here you are, coming from the middle of nowhere, and then starting to act like it's you place. Even _killing _plants and animals when you want to, You even nearly killed a mistwolf!" At the mention of a mistwolf being killed, Zach was all ears. He looked a little angry underneath his 'smiley face' self. "_And _you purposely killed many good plants that is part of the natural ecosystem. But _then_ did you care what they were doing there and what role they were playing in nature?" Adriane was nearly yelling the last word out.

"Um… I don't mean to be rude," said the boy looking uncomfortable, "but what is a mistwolf?"

"Ugh. You are too stupid." She said, exasperated, "let's just say it's a wolf that is more intelligent than most stupid humans."

"And I happen to know all of them" added Zach quietly, now sounding like a _real_ sixteen year old version of himself.

"How about you start telling us who you are and what you are doing here?" Said Adriane, knowing that a very boring argument was on the way.

"Like I said, I am a dragon rider and this is my dragon-"

"Hold on a moment, you're not supposed to say that"

"All right. This is Shaphira. And we came here because we're supposed to find some people and the person who sent me here said they would be around here."

"What is your name?" asked Adriane.

"Some people call me shadeslayer or firesword or Argetlam, but I want to be called simply Eragon."

How do you like it? Get those reviews in! sorry.


	5. Goodbye but not farewell

Chapter five at last! And you pressed the blue button thing! From now on, I'm going to use roman numerals because they are much easier to use. And from now on I can get the reviews of people who are currently too lazy to log in (no offense.).

For the last time, I don't own Avalon web of magic, it belongs to Rachel Roberts. And I don't own the inheritance cycle, it belongs to Christopher Paolini (I don't know how his last name is spelled so forgive me).

Chapter V: bye Eragon

"I have to find six human beings in order to defeat the evil king that is in my country. The person who spoke about it said that they would be different. But I don't know what he meant by that and I was wondering if you could help me." Said Eragon. "I need to see human beings who are different than the rest."

"We might be able to help you." Said Zach.

"But," said Adriane, smiling a vampire smile (I said that because she looked scary), "that might be a little too hard. Even for you."

"Why?" said Eragon, "I just have to find humans that are different."

"Because there are many humans who are different." Said Zach, who was now walking with Adriane (Eragon was near them, but he was not _with _them.)

"What he's trying to tell you is that you have to see that every single human being is different from one another." Adriane jumped in.

"So you have to observe millions of people in a very short time." Said Zach.

"Six point five billion to be exact." Adriane said.

"Six point what?" yelled Eragon.

"Six point five billion." Said Adriane coolly, "And don't ask any questions." She made what looked like mini gazing balls appear on the top of his head. There were six of them, each one a different color. "When you find one of the humans, then one of the balls will explode, but you have to know that it's her slash him, or else it won't do anything except sit on your head." Her voice was expressionless and no one knew what she was really thinking.

"Anything else you want to add before I go?" asked Eragon.

"Each of the balls is a different color because they tell you about the personality of one of them." Said Adriane.

"Th…th…thanks… Tha…tha…that's re…really nice." Stammered Eragon, he was nearly at a loss for words. It was the best thing Adriane had ever done to him as far as he could remember; most of the time, she had slapped him or nearly killed him while Drake, Dreamer, Zach, and Shaphira had acted like she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary if he tried to do something he thought would be nice. He wanted to hug her then and there, but he knew her well enough to know that she would give him a slow and painful death for that.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Adriane, looking _dangerously _pretty (when I say dangerously, I mean _**dangerously**_, she wasn't even flirting. I swear! It was just the way she was looking at him. Pretty but dangerous and ready to fight at the same time. That prevented him from hugging her…. Heeeheee), "you have to say it out loud in front of them if you want to know for sure that it's one of them."

A few feet away, nearly out of Adriane's sight, Zach was smirking. This is going to be so much fun, he thought. Adriane was looking prettier than usual, even though she didn't mean to, and Eragon looked like he was he wanted to hug her, but he was obviously wary of the way she looked ready to fight, even if she was not in one of her fighting stances. Zach pictured Eragon hugging Adriane, for some reason he felt a small flame of jealousy. He pictured Adriane using her magic to smash Eragon into a tree, and for _some strange reason_, that made him feel better, a lot better. He sent the pictures in his head to Drake, who edited it so that after Eragon was smashed into the tree the tree ate him up. Zach was struggling against laughter now. He sent the edited pictures and the unedited pictures to Dreamer who edited them so that after the tree ate Eragon, Zach and Adriane were hugging each other. Zach put question marks on the picture and sent it back to Dreamer. Dreamer sent him the picture again only this time Zach and Adriane weren't hugging, they weren't fighting either, they were-- Zach sent Dreamer a picture that had him chasing Dreamer around.

"Okay, you guys, say bye to each other." Said Adriane.

"Bye Eragon, I hope we meet each other again." Said Zach, "It was really nice to meet you." He smiled at Eragon.

"Uh it was nice to see you too." said Eragon. He hopped on Shaphira's back, and she took off into the night sky.

It's not the end of this story! Remember the gazing ball thingies? Well I'm planning to have a really funny ending that has them included (10 points if you can guess what it will be! Try it.). In addition, Eragon still has to find the six people. I am squishing that in this story instead of writing a new one. AND REVIEW! PLEASE! You can review more than once for those who don't know that.


	6. fight the dark soceress

Like I said its not the end of the story! And here is the summary again. I thought you might want to look at it because it's changed a bit and it will tell you a little about what is going to happen. Its better than the last one.

_**Adriane, Zach, Drake and Dreamer get in a portal and land in another part of Aldenmor. There they meet Eragon, a dragon rider and Shaphira, his dragon. Eragon and Shaphira have been sent by someone from his world to find six people and he asks them to help him. Zach and Adriane both decide to help. But when the Dark sorceress, spider witch, and Gallibatorix become allies, the mages have to make a difficult decision. Will they go to Alegasia, try their best to help and possibly give up on ever finding Avalon? Or will they stay on earth and go to find Avalon?**_

Chapter VI: An unfortunate encounter.

Adriane ran like the wind. It had been a long time since she had run with Dreamer. _Maybe that's why I'm running so fast now._ She thought as she jumped five feet in the air over a small tree. She remembered the time she had ran into one in Ravenswood when Storm was still with her. She sighed. She missed Stormbringer, even if they could still talk to each other, it was not the same. She remembered when they had talked to the pack, when Storm had discovered she was not the last of her kind. She remembered it as if it were only yesterday, the last happy moment before her life was in chaos… It had been so peaceful, she wondered what could have spoiled it….

_Through the trees, Adriane caught a trail of mist vanishing over a rise. She made a sharp right, and then sprinted up the hill, trying not slip on the moss._

_Brow furrowed,, she concentrated on her stone and was rewarded with a quick image in her mind of Storm. The big silver-and-white wolf was just on the other side. With a grin, she crested the top, and leaped._

_"Adriane!" Storm's voice rang in her mind. "Watch out for that—"_

_The image of the wolf vanished Adriane flew through the trails of fog with a startled cry._

_"Oof!"_

_Her shoulder knocked into something hard and she landed in a pile of sticky leaves and twigs. Facedown._

_Storm was loping toward her, tongue lolling._

_"Are you all right?"_

_"I was concentrating so hard on seeing you, I didn't see what was right in front of me."_

_The wolf seemed to be laughing. "You must learn to see the tree through the forest."_

_Adriane stit out a piece of leaf. "That's forest for the trees." She sat up, picking matted leaves from her face and hair. "Oh, look at me!"_

_"Wait a minute," Storm commented. "I think you missed a spot." Her tongue flashed out, licking a bit of leftover leaf from Adrian's chin._

_"Cut it out!"_

_The wolf's golden eyes danced with mischief. "Hold it. Here's another one."_

_Adrian squealed as Storm planted her big paws on the girl's chest, knocking her flat onto her back, her tongue slobbering over every inch of her face._

_"Forget it, that doesn't help!"_

_Storm lowered her head and pulled back._

_Giggling Adriane dug her fingers into the thick fur at the wolf's neck, then gave a heave and flopped her over. Together, girl and wolf rolled across the hill, then lay still, side by side, panting._

Adriane slowed down until she stopped completely. Dreamer did the same. She gave the wolf a small smile, then sat down in the shade of a tree. _Now I'm watching the forest for the trees Storm,_ she thought, _Just like you told me. _

Dreamer licked her face_." You'll get over it. You just need more time."_

Adriane blinked back tears. That was what everyone said, but Adriane was sure that she would never get over it. _Why does it have to hurt?_ She wondered.

_"It's natural."_ Said Dreamer. _"Come on, let's go back._"

She nodded. "I bet Zach will start to say that I'm going crazy and Drake will say I'm perfectly normal and then they will have a fight." She said laughing. "And then I'll have to stop them before they kill each other or else everyone else will think it's my fault."

_"Right."_ Said Dreamer, "_And if you don't succeed Emily will."_

"I know." Said Adriane, lowering her voice as they got closer to the sleeping Drake. "No one can stand it when she goes on and on about the importance of world peace and the possibilities of a world war III."

_"If you ask me, she worries a little too much."_ Said Dreamer. _"She thinks that the world will self destruct itself one day or the Dark sorceress will one day take control of the magic web and things like that."_

"Yeah." Adriane said, "All healers are like that, even the Spider witch."

"All healers are like what?" asked Zach, who looked like he had come out of nowhere.

Adriane was not surprised to Zach there. She knew he had not heard the part about the dark sorceress controlling the magic web, so it was only natural that he was confused.

"You know," she said calmly, "Scared and nervous and thinking that the magic web will one day be destroyed and that they can't do anything about it."

"I think we should get going now." He said. "We're getting closer and the weather is getting colder so I think we will be there in two days."

"WELL THEN, WHT ARE WE WATING FOR? LET'S GO!" Yelled Drake, Adriane and Dreamer together.

"We're going to run into a snowstorm if we go that way!" said Zach. It was the second day and they were nearing the Frozen tundra like Zach had said. Adriane was so excited that she looked like she was going to run into a snowstorm. Which she was.

Suddenly, Zach heard felt a presence behind him. He turned around. And there, right in front of his very eyes, with her white blond hair and hypnotizing cat-like eyes the same as ever, was the Dark sorceress! And the strangest part was that she did not appear to notice him!

"Zach. What's wrong?" Said Adriane quietly. She sensed that something was near them. Something evil.

"Everything is wrong!" Zach whispered back. "The Dark sorceress is, like, five meters away from us!"

"You've got to be kidding." Said Adriane.

"I'm not." Said Zach. "See for yourself."

Adriane turned around and saw her too. "We've got to do something before she sees us!" she said urgently. "The mist won't hide us for long and if we can see her, she can see us."

"You're right." Zach said. "let's try to sneak past her."

"Good idea." Said Adriane.

They slowly started to walk away from the Dark sorceress. Adriane decided that if they got caught, then it really _was_ the Dark sorceress they had seen. And if they didn't get caught, then the person they had seen there was someone else. Adriane was going to miss fighting the dark sorceress and the spider witch. Even if they were the worst enemies in history, she did not want to fight anyone else other than them.

Just as they thought they were going to get away, a hand reached up and grabbed Adriane's. Adriane slowly turned around and saw that the Dark sorceress was holding her hand! She wanted to scream, but she knew that the Dark sorceress would only laugh. Besides, that would be useless. _Well, holding hands with your worst ever enemy isn't a bad thing._ She thought, _And look, not even a small explosion. Now we're going to be magically transformed from worst enemies in history tot he best ever friends. _

"So we meet again, warrior." She said softly. The sorceress smiled, showing her vampire teeth.

Adriane looked up into her eyes. Even if they were the weirdest and scariest ones she had ever seen, she knew that she had to do it. She would not look helpless in front of her. She forced a smile on her face.

"Hiya Dark sorceress. What're you planning to do today?" Adriane said.

"Such a sweet girl." Said the sorceress. "I wonder what could have made you fight me. It would be wonderful if you could work for me."

"I _would've_ worked for you." Said Adriane, nodding violently. "But then, you don't pay so good." They were still holding hands but Adriane didn't care. _And having a nice n easy chat with your worst enemy isn't bad either._ She thought.

"I see." Said the dark sorceress, smiling. "How much do you want?"

"Oh I don't know." Said Adriane. "How about ten million dollars per hour?"

"Lovely."

"I know. By the way, where are my friends?"

"I don't know. Two of my orcs went after them but they're so dumb they can't tell left from right so they'll probably return empty handed."

"I know what you're saying. When Drake was smaller and he just hatched, he tried to act like a fully grown dragon and when he did, the dumb orcs actually thought he was one!"

"And he only hatched."

"You know, I'm getting bored."

"Me too."

"How about we fight each other?"

"Like enemies should."

They let go of each other's hands and raised their gems.

"On the count of three." Said the sorceress.

"Can I do it?" asked Adriane.

"Sure" The Dark sorceress was in a very good mood today.

"I'm going to use French, so be prepared." Adriane said. "Une, Deux. Trios." -Pronounced un, duh- with a force in the h- and twa, these were the French words for one two and three.

There was a flash of green and amber as the fight started. The sorceress was an expert at using magic to fight, Adriane was very fast to doge all attacks, including the ones that could have nearly killed her.

Just as they were getting really into the fight, an ugly voice called out.

"Oh your great darkness!"

Both Adriane and the Dark sorceress turned around at the same time. They saw that the voice belonged to one of the sorceress's orcs.

"We have the human and the mistwolf that you sent us to get." The orc held Zach upside down in front of him, smiling a foolish smile.

"WHERE IS THE MISTWOLF?" shrieked the Dark sorceress.

The orc held out another hand where a Dreamer sat, looking a bit confused.

"Drop them." Said the sorceress. She gave an evil look at Adriane.

"But your powerness," said the orc, " they will die if I drop them and you wanted them alive."

"THEY WILL NOT DIE AND DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY ORDERS!" The Dark sorceress was getting exasperated. She made a glowing green ball that Zach and Dreamer could easily fit in and put them in it. "There." She said. "Your friends are in a ball where they are going to have all their magic sucked out of them and if you don't win Adriane, they will die and never go to the sprit trail."

"fine." Said Adriane. "But how do I know you won't be cheating?"

"It's the spell I cast over it dear." The sorceress said. "The person who wins this fight will be able to tear the ball apart as soon as they win."

Adriane dodged another one of the sorceress's attacks. Be patient, she told herself the time will come soon enough. She had a plan that she wanted to use, but the problem was that it was dangerous. If she didn't have enough speed, she would die, and if her plan worked, the sorceress would be pushed into a portal back to her lair, which would mean that she would win.

Adriane acted as if she was tired to death, but she wasn't. She was just waiting for the right time. Her time finally came when the sorceress thought she had surrounded her and could smash her into a tree.

The hardest part was to say in her place when the sorceress came running at her, hoping to finish the warrior off by herself. Adriane stayed as calm as possible. She prepared her dragon wings and couldn't believe her luck! The Dark sorceress, thinking that Adriane was going to fly up, had actually jumped!

As soon as she was a foot away from her, Adriane dived under the soceress's legs and pushed her into the portal. Then, faster than lightning, she ripped the ball in half. Zach and Dreamer came out, looking tireder than ever. Dreamer started to lick her.

Zach gave her a small smile. "That was amazing," he said. "I thought you were going to die or something, but you only have some minor injuries."

"You could see through that thing?" asked Adriane, who thought it was impossible to see through two inches of rubber.

"It's magic." Zach said. "So I guess that sorceress thought that she could torture us by seeing you die or something."

"Where's Drake?" Adriane noticed for the first time that the Dragon was missing.

"We sent him ahead of us." Zach explained.

"Let's run faster than Ambia and surprise him."

"Okay. Let's go."

Adriane, Dreamer and Zach, since they could run fast really surprised Drake, who said that he didn't expect them until tomorrow.

"What do we do now?" Adriane said playfully.

"We'll win the race!" Zach declared.

"Okay." Said Adriane and Dreamer. "Let's go!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Not the end of the story! And please review. I want to see what you think of my first fan fiction!


	7. More magic

Thankx to anyone who reviewed! Especially Dren_Fan6.023 she reviewed all the chapters! She even gave me the idea for how to write thankx in an unique way. Oh yeah we did our band concert today that was rescheduled for today (12/22/08). Review review review! You must review! Sorry. I'm not exactly begging. I just want to see what you think of my story. Oh and my last chapter was 4 ½ pages on Microsoft word. I didn't have a clue it was going to be that long. That's a record for me.

Chapter VII: More magic.

"We're winning! We're winning! They're losing! They're losing!" Adriane said the words repeatedly.

Dreamer sighed._ "Adriane! Please stop."_

"Oh all right." Adriane folded her arms and pretended to be mad at Dreamer. "But we're still wining and they're still losing."

"Okay." Zach said. "We're one and a half days ahead of Emily and Marlin. And I have no idea of where Kara and Lorren are."

"Maybe she gave up." Suggested Adriane. She would be extra happy if she didn't have to compete with Kara. She turned around. "Ooooo! I think I see Emily!"

"You do?" Zach turned around and saw a tiny dot in the distance. "That could be anything you know."

"I know." Adriane smiled mischievously. "Which is why it could be Emily."

Zach rolled his eyes. "We should turn around and start to go extra fast just in case."

Now it was Adriane's turn to roll her eyes. "Then do it, you silly."

"I think you have some kind of grammatical error with that sentence." Zach said innocently.

_"Is it legal?"_ asked Dreamer.

"Of course!" Adriane said. "Why wouldn't they be? I mean they're just grammati-" she was cut off by Dreamer.

_"I mean turning around to win the race when you see your enemy."_ He said.

"It's legal." Zach confirmed, closing a heavy book and 'minimizing' it.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Yes I'm perfectly sure." Zach stood up on Drake (And yes, when he was flying at 49 mph. I think that's the highway speed.), watching Aldenmor pass under him. "Right Drake?"

The dragon nodded violently, causing Adriane to fall off. If it had not been for Zach, she would have crashed; she was too shocked to remember to use her dragon wings, since they were still new to her.

He reached for her hand (aawww! That is sooo sweet. That can be included in friendship. in my opinion. I mean really, you hold hands with your friends.), then helped her get on Drake again.

"Thanks Zach." Adriane said. "You possibly saved my life. Again." She smiled at him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were circling around, looking for a place to land. They finally found one.

"Good thing there's not a snowstorm now, or we would have been stuck up there forever." Adriane said, as she slid off Drake's back.

"I know." Zach said. "I hate flying over the frozen tundra when there's a snowstorm."

_"I would have gotten airsick again."_ Dreamer said.

"_I would have made a bad landing."_ Said Drake.

"How do we call the farimentals again?" Said Adriane.

"We're supposed to send a little bit of magic up in the sky and they'll come." Said Zach.

"Okay, how do we do that?" Adriane said.

"Just like they said, send a little bit of magic up in the sky."

"Uh-oh, um… Drake,? Dreamer? Zach has one of his terrifying plans again."

**Ten minutes later…...**

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Adriane was standing on top of Zach, who was standing on top of Drake, who was standing on the ground. They looked like they were in some kind of a circus.

"I'm ninety nine point nine percent sure." Zach replied.

"Okay, review the plan again."

"Drake stands on top of the ground…"

"Check."

"I stand on top of him…"

"Check."

"You stand on top of me…"

"Check."

"Dreamer keeps watch…"

"Check."….

**Five minutes later**

Adriane took a deep breath. Calm down, she told herself. Don't think about the fact that there is a point one chance that you will fall down. Concentrate on what you have to do.

_"Can we review the plan one more time?"_ Drake said.

"Drake, we just reviewed it." Zach said.

"Come on you guys, let's put the plan in real life already!" Said Adriane. "I'm getting bored up here!"

"Sorry Adriane." Said Zach. "Okay everyone, let's get into our positions!"

When everyone had gotten into his or her positions, Adriane called out "Are you ready down there?"

"We're ready!" came the reply. Adriane stretched her dragon wings

Zach jumped, with Adriane standing literally on top of him. It was all part of the plan they had come up with. Adriane jumped off Zach, using her wings to fly high into the sky while Zach landed on the ground. Then she flew as high as she dared and threw an arc of gold and silver light above her. She made a perfect landing on the top of Drake's head.

"Now we wait." She said smiling.

They didn't have to wait for long. Soon they heard something on the ground. They looked down to see Marina, the beautiful water farimental on the snow. "You have played well and won the race." She said in her watery voice.

"We will give you the reward as we have promised." Said Ambia.

They spun round around and round in circles together so fast that Adriane couldn't tell the watermantal from the airmemtal. Finally, the two farimentals stopped. They each held out two sparks of magic, and gave one to each one of them.

"I got more magic!" said Adriane.

"Me too." Said Zach.

_"Me three!" _Said Dreamer.

_"Me four!"_ Said Drake.

"Are you ready to go back to the fairy glen?" Asked Marina.

"Yes!" They said together. They stayed close to each other as they went throught the portal to the fairy glen.

What do you think of it? Please review to tell me and other people (though now I doubt that you will). It's not the end of the story yet! Oh and im thinking of writing a new story but my head is so full of stories that I am in desperate need of your help(not literally). You can vote for more than one story, so please send your vote in with your review. Here are the stories:

Alyssa, Miranda, Thalia, and Victoria travel to parts of the magic web where few have gone to when they want to see Avalon for themselves. And they meet the healer, warrior and blazing star in person along the way, who are now the guardians of magic. Fantasy/Adventure

Adriane visits this website and when she sees the stories she gets mad at some of the authors and gets her revenge on them without the other mages looking. (for this one you don't have to be an author to be part of the story, just give me your description and I will fit you in the story do it with your vote please) Parody/humor(probably)

When they find Avalon the mages are happy. However, Adriane has lost more than she can bear and so she decides to visit the dark sorceress and she tells her the true story of what had happened to the mages before them who tried to find Avalon. (its lot better than it looks anyway.) Fantasy/spiritual(maybe)

4. Adriane cannot stand Joey anymore. When he asks her out (or really just going to ask her out), she gets furious. Together, she and Zach plan how to stop him from doing it again. But exactly how far will Joey go to have Adriane as his girlfriend? Will he join the evil people who are trying to destroy the magic web? (Not planning to make this storyPG13 its probably PG in my opinion. Trust me, if you shared a computer with your sister and you don't want her to read your stories because they're not for her age group, you would not make this story pg13 or else your mom will kill you.) Fantasy/Adventure

Put the # of the story/stories you want me to write on . and thankz in advance if you reviewed .


	8. the unexpected happens

We finally reached chapter eight! Oh and for the choice #1, I added a little bit more for the summary, but I won't tell you anything because I'm feeling a little evil today.*laughs evilly* maybe ill tell you later. And a little surprise is waiting for you in this chapter or the next chapter. R&R!

Chapter VIII: Unexpected.

"And then, we stopped a war that was supposed to destroy the entire fairy race." Kara jumped up and down. "I mean, a war!" she said.

"Alright Adriane, "said Emily. "It's your turn." They turned around to Adriane, who was sitting away from both of them, tuning her guitar.

"I didn't do much." She said, her eyes never wandering away from her guitar.

"Come on Adriane." Wailed Emily and Kara. "There must be something you did that was good."

_"There was."_ Dreamer said.

"There was?" everyone except Adriane looked at him.

"Did Zach-" started Kara but was cut off by Adriane.

"No." Adriane looked at Kara, smiling evilly. 'You will never know."

"Okay." Kara said. "So he didn't do the you-know-what or the you-know-what. What did you four do?"

"If you promise to wear black for a week, I might tell you." Adriane gave Dreamer a sneaky smile and Dreamer returned it.

Kara saw them and couldn't resist anymore. Who knew what had happened? And the smiles that Adriane, Dreamer, Drake and Zach were always giving each other, it seemed that something big had happened when they were traveling. Kara wanted to know. Her curiosity took over. "Fine. I promise to wear black the entire week."

"Write it down." Said Adriane in a sickeningly sweet voice. She gave Kara a piece of paper and a pen. "And don't forget to sign it."

Kara took the paper and pen and started to write down the words Adriane was telling her to. It looked something like this:

I Kara Davis promise to wear all black for a week so that I can know what Adriane, Zach Dreamer and Drake were doing when they were traveling to the frozen tundra.

Kara Davis

"Okay. Now tell me what you were doing." She said after she had finished.

"You have to wait till the end of the week to know." Said Adriane.

"Emily! She isn't being fair!" screamed Kara, pointing at Adriane.

"Adriane, tell us. And stop torturing Kara." Said Emily.

"Whatever." Adriane said. "We met another dragon and her rider and I tortured the rider to death for no reason at all while the others acted like it was completely normal. And in the end he said he needed six people who were going to help him save his world. And so I made little balls appear around his head and they will explode when he finds the people he is looking for, but he has to know it's them."

When she had finished, she saw that Emily's and Kara's mouths were hanging open. "Another Dragon rider." Whispered Kara. "We have to get back to Aldenmor." She squeaked. "Kara to D-flies. Kara to D-flies. Do you read?" seven dragon flies popped out of the thin air and started to circle around Kara.

"Kee-Kee!" squeaked a golden one.

"Hi there Goldie." Said Kara. "Alright D-flies, attention! We need a talk only portal to Aldenmor, so start spinning."

The tiny dragons joined hands and started to spin. The portal to Aldenmor appeared, with Marlin, the mer-prince's face looking out the other end. "HI Emily." He said. Then looked at the rest of them. "Why did you call me?"

"Did Zach tell you anything about his time traveling across Aldenmor?" Asked Kara.

"He said that we have to find out for ourselves." Said Marlin "and that it's not what we think it is." He looked suspiciously at Adriane.

"What are you looking at?" Said Adriane, returning his stare.

"Nothing." Marlin said. But he was still looking suspiciously at her. "Something happened." He said after a while. "Something big."

"You got that right." Replied Adriane. They were having a staring contest. "But like Zach said, it's not what you think it is."

"Um you guys," said Emily in a small voice "Please stop doing that." Adriane and Marlin looked at her. "Alright. Pretend that didn't even happen and continue with whatever you're doing."

Just then, the picture became blurry. They only had a few minutes before the portal closed.

"Give me a clue!" Said Marlin.

"The clue is that there was more than three people involved." Adriane said without hesitating. The portal closed completely.

"Well that went nicely." Kara said. "Can you make another portal? And make it go to Zach."

The mini dragons started to spin. Soon they could see Zach on the other side of the portal.

"Hi everyone. How are you?" He said, smiling.

"Hi Zach." Said Kara. Adriane gave her a look that plainly said _what did you do that for?_ Kara gave Adriane her best I-am-better-that-you-that's-why look.

"What did you do that for?" Asked Zach, who could only see Kara now and was oblivious to the 'argument' Kara and Adriane were having.

Kara was so shocked (don't ask me why she was shocked) that she fell off the chair she was standing on, so Zach could see Adriane and Emily.

"Hi Adriane." Said Zach, smiling at Adriane. "Hi Emily." He added.

"Hi Zach." Said Adriane, getting close to Emily (Emily was the closest to the portal).

"Why did you call me?" he said.

"I don't know, but Kara said that we had to go back to Aldenmor so we made the 'preparations' and we're ready. I think we can go through the portal." Adriane said quickly.

"Yeah." Said Emily.

"But we have a problem." Adriane said. She walked over to Kara. "Fairy princess out cold." She said loudly. She said a spellsong that Emily and Zach couldn't hear, then tried to drag Kara to the portal. That is, _tried to_. Unfortunately, Kara was too heavy for her. Luckily, Emily helped and they went through the portal, dragging Kara behind them.

"I already sent a message to Lorren and Marlin." Said Zach.

"Um Zach…." Said Adriane.

"What?"

"How does a portal close?"

"It gets smaller and smaller and slowly vanishes."

"Are there any exceptions to that?"

"Like what?"

"Like the portal getting bigger and bigger instead of smaller and smaller and not vanishing."

"I don't think so."

"What happens when the portal gets bigger an bigger and doesn't vanish?"

"That means that another portal has opened at the same place. Why are you asking all these questions?"

"Because of that." She pointed to where they thought the portal to Ravenswood had been vanishing. Instead, they saw another one in its place.

"Anything could come out of there." Said Zach quietly.

They looked at one another. "Go for the trees." Said Adriane.

They ran to the nearest group of trees and hid as best as they could. They knew that something was going to come out of it.

How do you like it? Sorry it's so short but I thought that it was a good place for a cliff hanger. Please review.


	9. falling through

I have an important announcement to make before I start to do anything. _**This Story has about One hundred and thirty five hits and twelve reviews! **_ Really, you should review this story. I don't think that 135 people only sent me 12 reviews. A lot of you aren't reviewing. That doesn't make me happy you know. If you review, then you have my thanks. And if you don't review, then you should know this: Reviews make me write faster and update faster.__

So here we go…. Chapter nine of Dragon riders by The foreseer of Avalon who does not own Avalon web of magic or the Inheritance cycle, who only owns this plot.

_**Previously… **_

"_What happens when the portal gets bigger an bigger and doesn't vanish?"_

_"That means that another portal has opened at the same place. Why are you asking all these questions?"_

_"Because of that." She pointed to where they thought the portal to Ravenswood had been vanishing. Instead, they saw another one in its place._

_"Anything could come out of there." Said Zach quietly._

_They looked at one another. "Go for the trees." Said Adriane._

_They ran to the nearest group of trees and hid as best as they could. They knew that something was going to come out of it. _

Chapter IX: An elf asks for help.

They saw something coming out of the portal. It looked human. But it only _looked_ human. It could be a shape shifter taking the _form_ of a human.

Adriane could feel strong magic coming from it. She told Zach and Dreamer telepathically to be ready to use magic at any time and told the others (including Zach and Dreamer) to spread out and surround the thing that was coming out of the portal. They did as Adriane told them to and did not make any noise.

When the human-like figure stepped out of the portal, they saw that it looked more elf than human. And they saw that it was a she (let me explain. She was not wearing a dress, skirt, or anything that girly. This would classify her as a girl.). She was as tall as a human, but her ears were pointed, like an elf's. She moved gracefully. Adriane thought that made her more-elf-than-human too, since any ordinary human could never move like that.

She felt the elf's mind coming toward her. She quickly filled her head with pictures that trees would usually have (so that if the mind came to her, then her mind would be neatly hidden with trees. Because it would look like a tree's) She hoped this would help her.

Then she observed the elf that had come through. She-or he whatever-it was, looked like she wasn't used to traveling with portal. It looked like it was her first time; she looked very dizzy. This was no doubt the work of some small, mischievous, wild, and untamed bit of magic. The elf thing looked around and took in her surroundings. She/he sat down (she really dropped down) on the ground. She looked like she was fighting to stay conscious, but some other force took over and she fainted.

"_Adriane!"_ said Emily telepathically. "_She could be hurt!"_

_"She could be trying to trick us."_ Replied Adriane (and that was done the same way.) _"I'll go in her mind and take a look."_ With that, Adriane tried to talk telepathically with the elf. She found that there were barriers around her mind, so she put up some around her's too.

_"Who are you?"_ said the elf. (and she did that telepathically, they are going to have this conversation telepathically.) Her barriers started to grow stronger.

_"I am a someone."_ Adriane said.

"_Answer me and speak the truth!"_ The elf said, her voice getting louder.

_"I am a someone. And I am speaking the truth."_ Said Adriane calmly. This elf was going to be tough.

_"Are you my enemy?"_

_"Not as far as I know."_

_"How can I trust you?"_

_"You'll just have to trust me." _

_"Why should I trust you?"_

_"Because if I were your enemy, then we would be fighting now. By the way, what is your name?"_

_"Arya. What is yours?"_

_"Why should I tell you?"_

_"Because I told you my name."_

_"I t could be a fake name."_

_"It is my real name. I swear by-"_

_"Alright. My name is Adriane."_

_"Adriane………?" _The elf sounded surprised.

_"Do you think you can get up?"_ Adriane was oblivious to the surprise in the elf's voice.

_"No. this portal traveling is very difficult for me."_

_"Is this your first time?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I thought so. Don't worry. It can happen to many people, especially if it's long distance. Nothing unusual about it. My fried is a healer, so she can do something."_

_"Thank you…….." _

"Emily." Said Adriane aloud. "She's 'innocent' as far as I can see, so can you help her?"

"Okay." Emily said. She walked over to Arya and put her hands on her forehead. "Adriane, I need your help." Adriane put her hand on Emily's jewel, sending amber and silver light into it. Emily directed it to Arya, bathing her in healing light.

Arya opened her eyes.

"You're awake." Said Emily.

"This is Emily. She helped you." Said Adriane.

"Thank you Emily." Said Arya.

"Do you need any help?" Asked Emily with a smile.

"No." Said Arya. She got up by herself, then fainted again.

"She must be really tired." Adriane said.

"I know." Said Emily.

"Emily, what happened?" said a voice behind her.

Emily was so surprised that she screamed and practically fell on top of Adriane. Then she saw who it was when she turned around. "Oh. Hi Marlin." She squeaked.

"Did I scare you?" Asked Marlin, helping her up.

"Oh no." Said Emily. "I wasn't scared. I was just …… surprised."

"Adriane." Marlin said. "You have to give me another clue."

"Out of the more-than-three people, at least one is not human and never will be human" Said Adriane slyly.

Marlin looked very confused.

"Where is Loren?" Said Zach.

"I thought he was with Kara." Marlin said.

"Wait a minute." Said Adriane. "Where's Kara?"

"I think she's with Loren." Emily said nervously.

"Then where's Loren?" Said Adriane and Zach together.

"I don't know." Said Marlin and Emily.

"Oh no." Zach said.

"I do know that we have to get Arya better." Said Emily.

"You're right." Adriane said.

"But we also have to look for Loren and Kara." Emily said. "They can't go wandering off like that."

Adriane started to giggle. She tried to stop it but it was very hard, so she gave up.

"Adriane?" Said Emily. "What happened? Why are you laughing?"

"Never mind." She said when she was able to speak.

"Then why are you laughing like that?" Zach said.

"All right. I'll tell you. I just need your attention."

When everyone was paying attention (everyone except Arya. She was unconscious), Adriane started to speak. "Kara Davis, the daughter of Stonehill's mayor, the president of Ravenswood, the blazing star, the fairy princess," She paused for a dramatic effect. "Needed me to pick out her clothes for this week because she wanted to flirt with Loren so badly."

Everyone had their mouths open.

"No wonder she looked more Kara-ish today." Emily said.

"She did?" Adriane said. "I didn't notice."

"_She_ couldn't have made those color combinations by herself single handed." Emily said. "It would be too much for her."

"I didn't notice." Adriane said. "Did any of you besides Emily notice?" she asked Marlin and Zach.

"No." they said in unison. They didn't want it to look like they _liked_ Kara.

"Are you sure?" Said Emily dangerously. "Be truthful."

"We are sure." They said, sounding like robotic zombies (if there was not anything called robotic zombies, there is now!) "And we are truthful."

"Okay." Said Emily. "We need a plan to get Kara to stop flirting with Loren at inappropriate times."

"How about we leave that for later and concentrate on finding Kara and Loren back here?" Adriane said.

"We need someone to go and look for them and someone to stay and look after Arya." Emily said.

"Right." Adriane said. "Zach and Marlin can do the first part and we can do the second part." Then, in a quieter voice so that only Emily could hear, she added "I'm not about to leave her with the boys. Who _knows_ what _they _would do."

Emily nodded. She understood perfectly.

"Why do _we_ have to go looking for them?" Said Marlin, and started to return to his snobby self. "I have more power over you because-" he was cut off by Emily.

"You are going with Zach so stop complaining."

Marlin folded his arms and looked snobbier than ever, but he didn't talk. Even a small sound didn't come from him.

"What did you do?" Adriane said. "He looks like he would jump off a cliff or something if you asked him to."

"I just kept him under control"

_**One year eleven months three weeks six days twenty three hours forty minutes and thirty seconds later….. **_

Adriane: Thank you it's the best gift ever.

Zach: You're welcome.

Kara: How did you make it?

Zach: That's a secret.

Emily: Tell us!

Zach: Nope.

Kara & Emily: Tell us, O great time mage.

Zach: Nope.

Adriane: *laughs evilly* you will never know.

Kara & Emily: We will know.

Author (that's me): *walks in the room* GET BACK ON TRACK!

Kara: But-

Author: No buts. We aren't supposed to tell them what's going to happen to you guys one year, eleven months, three weeks, six days, twenty three hours, forty-one minutes, and thirty seconds later. Oops. I mean, One year, eleven months,-

Every one who is not the author of this story: Never mind. We'll get back on track.

Author: good. *Clears throat* zero years, zero months, zero weeks, zero days, one hour, five minutes, and thirty seconds later…

"Where are they?" Adriane was running out of patience.

"Adriane," Emily said. "Patience is a virtue and you must use it. It will help you-"

"Whatever." Adriane said, cutting Emily off. "I was using patience, but now all my patience is leaving me."

"Adriane," Emily said. "I know that is has been an awful long time, but you can't go crazy."

"TIME?" Adriane yelled.

"That wasn't literal language." Emily squeaked.

Adriane still looked suspiciously at Emily for who knows what (actually, since Zach was the time mage, there were some problems that I'm not going to bother explaining).Suddenly she felt a mind touching hers, and for a moment she thought it was Arya's, but then she saw that it was the mind of someone else entirely. She turned around and-

_Mommy_!

-got licked by the red crystal dragon which was the Drake. He rolled over.

_Tickle!_

Adriane giggled and tickled his tummy. This dragon only looked ferocious to it's enemies, but it was a good friend. The Drake could fight, but he could also be the most puppyish creature on the web. Something licked her cheek. She turned around and saw-

"Dreamer! How did you get here?" She asked the dark brown mist wolf.

Dreamer licked her harder.

She smiled at him and looked at the red stone on her hand. _Why do I end up being the one to get the stone that's the center of it all?_ She thought. When Zach had left to look for Loren and Kara, they had decided that it was a good time to start another one of their "crazy" experiments. This time, Zach had told her to hold on to his stone and he would see if he could still use it's magic. Strangely enough, Adriane could also use it's magic. Dreamer had said it was probably because it was given to her. Then they came up with another theory saying that if magic, any kind of magic, was given to you, you could use it. Adriane had given the dragon stone to Zach, so he could use it. But if he had stolen it from her (here, Zach had given Dreamer an evil look.), he would not be able to use it. So they had already planned their next experiment, in which Adriane's stone and Zach were going to be "the center of it all".

"Adriane, we need your help." Emily said, walking toward her.

"What now?" Said Adriane, sounding bored. She was actually upset that Emily had shaken her out of her "pleasant" thoughts.

"Kara wants to practice opening a portal." Said Emily.

"So she's back?" Adriane said. She thought Kara was gone for good and would hopefully never return.

"Yeah." Emily said. "So is Marlin and Zach, but I can't find them…" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Said Adriane. She was completely unaware of what was happening behind her.

"There's a portal behind you." Whispered Emily.

"Adriane, what happened?" Asked Zach. Loren was behind him, and they thought that it was better if they didn't play the prank anymore.

"Is anyone fooling around?" Adriane said.

"None of us have been using our magic" Zach said.

"Then that's a real one." Said Emily.

"Where is Dreamer?" Adriane said. Then she saw him get in the portal. "Dreamer, No!" She screamed. Then ran in the portal by her self.

The Drake saw that one of his bonded was in "danger" and so he went in after her. Arya woke up because of all the commotion (don't ask. In inheritance, elves have supernatural senses), and saw Adriane and the Drake go through the portal. She followed them. The others were too confused to move when that was happening, but when it was over, they jumped through too.

_**Half an hour later…**_

"Arya?" Adriane said to the elf ho was with her. "Do you know where we are?"

"I believe I do." Said Arya.

"So where are we?" Asked Adriane.

Arya looked around before saying "We are in Alegesia."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_**And so… what happens to the other mages? What happens to Adriane and Arya? Will they mages to survive? And Will The Foreseer of Avalon update sooner and stop torturing her readers? (waves arms for a dramatic effect)… Read on to find out. Please review this story… because reviews help me update faster! Oh yeah.. since this is my first update in the new year… I didn't update since last year! Anyway… review this story and HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_


	10. The 11 page chapter

I'm in a good mood today, so I'm going to tell you that if you want more information about the choice number one, you should see the first review of chapter eight (By Dren_Fan 6.203()). But don't count on it. I might change many things…. And I finally updated and it's a miracle and a fan fiction world record that I wrote six pages in Microsoft word for my last chapter! Not. And I have to tell you that the summary in ch-5 and ch-1 is wrong, and the one you saw when you were going to click on the story is right (which is why I change it so much) since my imagination didn't like it and I have to obey my imagination or I can't write the story. I thought it was going to be ten chapters long, but now I'm sure that it's going to be at least twenty chapters long. I also have to say that if you like this story, say in your review that you want a prequel, which will explain how Adriane got her dragon wings and her other stone, and it will also say what the hidden ones are. I will tell you other details later. There is a summary of the story, which I think will be called Dragon Home, but I'm not sure. It's at the end, but read this first! You will eventually get to the end. This chapter might seem VERY boring, but its foreshadowing and other stuff taking place in this chapter. So don't send me a review saying stuff like " I expected something better from you."

Anyway, on with the story, and I'm sorry if you think it took too long, but I was busy, and I didn't get many reviews!

Chapter X:

"In Alegasia?" Adriane said.

"Yes." Said Arya. "We are here."

"What are going to do?" Adriane said. "I wasn't even supposed to come here and-"

"Adriane," Said Arya. "Do you know why I came to your world?"

"No" Adriane didn't bother to say that Aldenmor wasn't really her world. She picked up a twig.

"Eragon sent me." Arya said quietly.

Adriane dropped the twig.

"You look surprised." Said Arya.

"Well," Said Adriane slowly. "What Eragon are you talking about? Tell me so that I can identify him the first time I see him."

Arya gave her a brief description of Eragon.

"Why did he send you?" Adriane asked.

"For help." Arya said simply. "And you fit part of the description."

"What part am I missing?" Adriane said suspiciously.

Arya gave a barely audible laugh. "He told me to find at least six people, and gave me their descriptions, but he only suspected."

"He suspected." Adriane sounded a little regretful.

"What?" Arya said. "Did he tell you why he wanted those six people?"

Adriane nodded.

"So you know that he suspects you are one of them"

"It's just too bad that he didn't _believe that._"

"Why?"

Adriane sighed." Never mind. You'll see it in the end anyway."

Just then, a portal opened. Emily, Marlin, Kara, Zach, and Loren came out, all of them besides Kara looking like they had just walked across the street.

_**I have to tell you something. This has a lot of stuff in it but most of it is what most people would call boring (me excluded **__****__**), but in the end, it has a bit of……something exciting in it. So if you think it's boring, then you should go to where you will see a line thingie, that's where the story starts to have some excitement. **_

"Adriane," Screamed Kara. "You will pay for this!"

"Pay for what?" Adriane asked innocently.

"This!" Kara stepped forward. "No, I mean this!" She held out her hand, and shook her hair.

Adriane looked a little innocently confused (I know I wrote innocently confused).

"YOU RUINED MY TOP!" Kara screamed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT COST ME?"

"Nope." Adriane looked as innocent as ever.

"IT COST ME FIFTY FIVE DOLLARS!" Kara yelled. "And _YOU _RUINED IT."

"So?" Adriane was playing 'innocent'. "You can always wash it."

"I guess I could do that." Kara said thoughtfully.

"There you go." Adriane said. She walked off to greet Emily.

"Wait." Kara said loudly.

Adriane turned around.

"What about my hair?"

Adriane rolled her eyes. "You can always wash it Barbie girl."

"Where am I going to wash it?"

Adriane looked at Emily.

"No thank you." Kara figured out that she would have to ask Emily to use her powers for things other than healing, so she decided not to ask her, since healing was Emily's specialty.

"Hi you two." Emily said as she walked over to them. "What are you talking about?"

"We were just wondering if-"

Kara cut Adriane off. "We were just wondering if you could stick with us more."

Emily looked suspiciously at Kara.

Kara looked back.

Adriane walked backwards, away from them, with a mischievous smile on her face. She walked over to Dreamer instead.

"Hi Dreamer." Adriane said happily petting the young mist-wolf. "Looks like Emily and Kara are having problems."

Dreamer licked her face.

"What's up?" Said Zach. He looked like he came out of nowhere, but Adriane and Dreamer knew that he was just being sneaky.

"Emily and Kara." Adriane said. She nodded toward their direction.

"Any one knows where Drake is?" Zach said.

"I think he's over there." Adriane pointed to where Loren and Marlin were.

Zach ran to where she pointed to, nearly crashing into Loren.

Adriane looked at Dreamer. "That was nice." She said sarcastically. "Lets go."

They started to go to the opposite direction. Then she sensed that Zach was trying to catch up with her. She stopped.

"You lied." He said in a playful and unhappy voice.

"Sorry." Adriane said. She turned around and continued walking.

Zach rolled his eyes and followed her.

Eventually, they started walking side by side, talking about random things like the weather, portals, history repeating itself, dragon home, and all other random things. Dreamer followed close behind them, unnoticed. Zach and Adriane were so absorbed in the conversation that if someone had marched a parade in front of them, they would have barely noticed.

_I will not be unnoticed._ Dreamer thought, as he walked behind them. _They _will _notice me!_ Then, he had an idea _Why not?_ He thought, _We need that. Or something similar to it._

He saw two birds sitting on a tree (does something sound familiar?). He put on his fiercest face and sneaked up on them. Unluckily, the birds heard him. Luckily, they thought he looked scared and started to beg for freedom, saying things like _"please, don't eat us"_, _"we taste horrible!"_, and _"We'll do anything if you don't eat us!"_

Dreamer pinned both of the birds on the ground. "_I'm going to eat you if you don't do what I tell you to do."_ He growled.

_"We'll do anything. We will do anything!"_ The miserable birds chirped.

_"Very well."_ Dreamer said, holding the birds more firmly. _"Do you see those humans there?"_

The birds managed to give a small nod.

_"Do you see that they are talking to each other?"_

The birds nodded again.

_"I don't want them to talk right now."_ Dreamer said. _"So what you are going to do is sing a song and I will be the conductor, understand?"_

"_Yes."_ The birds said together.

_"Yes _Captain._" _Dreamer corrected.

_"Yes Captain."_ The birds said.

_"Good. Now swear by you mothers egg that you will obey me."_ Said Dreamer. "_Or I will kill you."_

_"We swear by our mother's egg to obey you O great wolf." _Said the birds shakily.

_"Let's get down to business."_ Dreamer said, sounding business-like. _"Get as close to those humans as possible without making them suspicious. And look at me for I am the conductor."_

The birds did as they were told.

Dreamer raised his paws. _"Pianissimo."_ He said softly. A few seconds later, the birds started to sing a song. About _Love_. Dreamer ignored the music and looked to see if Adriane and Zach heard it.

They didn't. And if they did, then they were ignoring it.

_"Mezzo Piano."_ He said, his voice a little louder, but still soft. He looked to see if they had noticed now.

They weren't.

_"Al right then,"_ Dreamer said. _"Piano."_ He turned to look at Adriane.

She was chattering away with Zach, who was chattering away with her. At least it seemed that way to him.

_"Forte."_ Dreamer said loudly. He waited for a few seconds and said. _"Mezzo forte."_ He waited for a few more seconds, then gave another 'order' _"Make a crescendo into fortissimo." Now they will just have to hear it._ He thought. He turned around, confident that he would see Adriane and Zach staring at him, wondering how he could conduct. But they were chattering away. _NNOOOO_ Dreamer thought. He screamed as loud as he could _"FORTESSIMO, FORTESSIMO!"_

The two birds stopped singing. _"Is there anything called fortissimo fortissimo?"_ said bird #1.

_"I don't think so."_ Bird #2 said.

_"Do you think he's crazy?"_

_"No way, he is insane."_

_"STOP CHATTRING AND START SINGING IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!" _Dreamer screamed.

_"Aye aye sir."_ Said the birds. The started to sing loudly, completely out of tune, but neither Adriane nor Zach paid the slightest bit of attention.

_"LOUDER!"_ Dreamer screamed.

The birds started to be a little louder.

_"LOUDER, LOUDER, LOUDER!"_

The birds got a little louder, but Adriane and Zach didn't pay any attention.

This went on until Dreamer was so frustrated that he abandoned the plan and came up with a new one. He crept up near Adriane and said to her and Zach _"Does anyone know or notice I'm here?"_

Adriane and Zach spun around and faced Dreamer. They almost forgot that he was there (I know what you were thinking when you were reading the paragraph before this one, before dreamer started to talk. I had to make it like that because my little sister is reading this, and you know what I mean if you have smaller siblings).

"Dreamer." Adriane said in a small voice.

"Dreamer." Echoed Zach.

"Dreamer."

"Dreamer."

"Dreamer."

"Dreamer."

"Dreamer."

"Dreamer."

"Dreamer."

_"That's right."_ Dreamer said. "_I'm Dreamer"_ he ran to Adriane and started to lick her.

Adriane giggled. "All right. All right." She said. "I admit! I admit!"

Zach looked confused. He didn't know what Adriane and Dreamer were talking about.

Adriane noticed Zach's reaction. "None of your business." She said, standing up.

"Um… Adriane." Zach said.

"What?" Said Adriane.

"Look behind you." (some of you are thinking that you want to kill me because this is where Zach would say he likes Adriane… but hee hee I have other things planned.)

Adriane turned around, and five feet in front of her was-

"Drake!"

She hugged the dragon, then looked around to see if Zach was looking. He wasn't. She hugged Drake again, then quickly planted a kiss in between Drake's eyes.

Zach was really looking. And he was a little jealous of Drake for reasons that were unclear to him. He slowly turned around and saw Adriane giving Drake a-

_Stop it!_ He told himself. _You shouldn't be feeling jealous, you should be feeling…_but he didn't know what he should be feeling.

"Zaaaach?" the voice came from behind him, but he barely paid attention to it.

"Earth to Zach. Earth to Zach." Said the voice. "Oops. Correction. Alegasia to Zach. Alegasia to Zach."

"I'm not here." Zach said.

"You _are_ here"

"I'm not."

"You silly! I'm _talking_ to you. Of _course_ you're here"

Zach turned around. Adriane was a few feet away from him, talking to Drake, oblivious to him. "Alegasia to Adriane." He said.

Adriane didn't reply.

"Alright. I'm sorry." He said.

"Alright. I'm sorry." Adriane imitated Zach. "You're forgiven."

"Thanks." Zach said. "Is it alright if I walk instead of flying on Drake?"

"I don't mind." Adriane said. She climbed on Drake. "Take Dreamer with you."

"Adriane." Zach complained. "I'm not-"

"Take Dreamer with you." Adriane said sternly.

Dreamer walked up to Zach and gave him his best puppy eyes look.

"Okay." Zach said.

_**A few minutes later….**_

"I can't believe that Adriane and Zach and Dreamer and Drake all left us." Kara wailed.

"Kara, look over there." Emily pointed to Kara's left.

Kara saw Zach along with Dreamer smiling and talking to each other as they came nearer. "Where are Adriane and Drake?" Kara asked suspiciously.

"I don't know." Zach said innocently.

"Tell me where they are!" She screamed.

"This will not help." Arya said. "We must wait for them."

"We don't need to wait for them anymore." Loren Said. "Look." He pointed up to the sky.

"Yippee." Kara said sarcastically, as Drake landed. "Where have you two been?" She screamed.

"Lots of places." Adriane said. She didn't get off Drake, but sat on his back.

"Name some." Kara said in a challenging tone.

"Hm…" Adriane said, taking her time. "Let's see…. Alegasia, Earth, Aldenmor, the old shadowlands, my room-"

"Wait a minute." Kara said. "How could he fit into your room? He's bigger than a bus!"

"What do you mean he's bigger than a bus?" Adriane said, looking not-genuinely confused. "He's smaller than me. In fact, he's only the size of a dog."

"No he's not." Kara said. "He's a dragon."

"What do you mean he's a dragon?" Adriane said. "He's a mistwolf."

"Huh?" Now it was Kara's turn to look confused. "Who are we talking about?"

"We were talking about Dreamer." Adriane faced Emily. "Right?"

Emily looked from Kara to Adriane. "I don't know." She said uncertainly.

Kara sighed. "Emily, you can't just leave me to be tortured by Adrian-"

Adriane cut her off. "Kara, do you want to go on Drake?"

"What?"

"We're going to go to the Varden."

"The what?" Emily said.

"The Vaden." Adriane said. "It's this organization thing that doesn't like the 'evil' king of this land, so they want to go against him and throw him off the throne or something."

"So… why are we going there?" Kara said in a bland voice. "And why did you want me to go on Drake?" she added suspiciously.

"I just thought you would like to sit on Drake instead of walking slash running through a desert." Adriane said.

"That was kind of you." Kara said happily. "I wanna go on Drake."

"Sure." Adriane said. Then silently added _but be ready for surprises._

_**If anyone's wondering why I'm putting an author's note in the middle of a chapter, it's because I don't like the one hour later, one minute later, and all. And we can't use anything else. :)**_

"So," Emily said, smiling. "We should be there within half an hour."

"Are you sure?" Kara said. "You're not the best mathematician here you know."

"I heard it from Arya." Emily said, sounding a little annoyed.

"I just hope Adriane and Drake don't get there first." Said Kara, remembering when Adriane had tricked her and she had ended up falling from Drake's back when he was flying and had landed on Arya. It was very embarrassing, and she was sure Adriane was laughing behind her back.

_At least Loren said he thought an angel had fallen from the sky._ Kara thought happily. _But he'll have to go soon, or else his mom will be kinda worried about him._ Kara pushed the thought away. _Be happy and enjoy the time everyone is with you._ She told herself.

"Kara." Said a voice behind her.

Kara spun around and found herself facing Adriane. "How did _you_ get here?" She said with suspicion.

"I jumped off Drake." Adriane said it like it was something she considered normal.

"YOU WHAT?" Kara screamed.

"I jumped off Drake." Adriane repeated, a little louder this time.

"I don't trust you." Kara said.

"You don't need to." Adriane replied. "I just came to warn you to not flirt with Eragon."

"Why not?" Kara said teasingly. "You don't like him do you?"

Adriane shook her head. "No. but I have a sneaking suspicion that Arya does." She said. "And I think in your opinion he would be… you-know-what, but I guess if the three of us team up, we could torture him a bit."

"He's that other dragon rider you told us about?"

"Uh-huh."

"Then I guess we could give him some lip-stick and ribbons treatment and some other things."

Adriane shook her head disbelievingly. "You are _not_ gonna do that." She said.

Kara gave her an evil smile. "I _am._" She said, in a voice that was barely a whisper.

_**STOP! This is a VERY important message. If you read all the books in Inheritance then you can skip this, and if you didn't read Brissignr, and want to know what happened, then you can skip this. But if you didn't read it, and don't want to see what happens next until you read the book yourself, then you have to read that book and then read this because this takes place after Brissignr. Ok now back to the story. The mages are going to go the Varden's camp in ten minutes….Arya's going off on her own, Adriane, Emily, and Kara are talking and Loren, Zach, and Marlin are talking too, but they're doing it separately. **_

"Hi guys, what's up?" Emily said.

"Nothing." Said Kara.

"Almost nothing." Adriane corrected. "I was just going to tell Barbie over here that we should go under fake names."

"Why?" Said Kara. She folded her arms and made an attempt to look stubborn "I'm perfectly happy with my name."

"It's because we don't know what is going to happen, and I just thought we should go under fake names for a little while." Adriane explained. "You" –she pointed at Kara-"can be Barbie. You"-she pointed at Emily-"can be Emie." And I just need to find a fake name for myself."

Kara pretended to look thoughtful. "Well," She said slowly "If I have to be Barbie, then" -she put a huge smile on her face- "you get to be Xena!"

"Good idea." Emily said happily. "They're your nicknames for each other, and so sometimes you can use them as your real names."

"Hey Kara." Adriane said. "Aren't you going to make a portal to" she mouthed the word Aldenmor "for them?" she glanced at the boys while she was saying it  
(so she means them, right?).

"Oh, right." Kara said innocently. Then she tried to look as innocent as possible. "I forgot and I don't think It's a good idea for me to… you know… call the dragonflies…." She laughed nervously.

"Are you sure?" Adriane said teasingly. "Or is it because you don't want a certain someone to go?"

Kara turned a little red.

"Oh." Adriane said. "Don't worry little blazing star. I won't tell you-know-who until you tell me to or if you say that information is for the public." She made her voice a soothing one, but Kara knew that Adriane didn't really mean it.

"It's not for the public." Kara said firmly. "At least for now it isn't."

"Okay. Then aren't you gonna make a portal for them?" Adriane said innocently. "They have to get back before we reach the Varden, which is about four minutes away."

Kara glared at Adriane, then she called the D-flies. "Fred, Barney, Fiona, Goldie where are you?" She called.

_Pop! Pop! Pop!_ _Pop! Pop!_ Five little dragon files came out of the air. "Kee-Kee" Squeaked the gold one.

"Dee-Dee." Squeaked the blue Fred.

"Emmieee" Fiona squeaked the loudest of them all.

"Okay." Kara said, trying to bring order to the dragonflies. "Make a portal to Aldenmor please."

The D-flies locked their paws together and started to spin. Soon a portal appeared.

"You guys!" Kara called. She was mostly talking to Loren, but Zach and Marlin followed anyway, knowing that they were not exactly the best of friends with Kara, so she didn't care about them as much. "Do any of you need to go to Aldenmor so that you can ask permission to stay with us longer or have to go cuz you can't stay?" She asked them.

"Well," Loren said hesitantly. "I think we all have to ask permission."

"Okay!" Kara said. "Make it a little bigger please you guys." The dragonflies made the portal bigger.

As he was stepping through, Zach asked Adriane telepathically "_Do you need Drake?_"

"_You can have him._" Adriane said (also telepathically. Oh and Zach was the 2nd to last to step through, and drake went after him).

"You guys," Emily said. "I think Arya's going to be here in ten seconds. What are we going to tell her?"

"Ummm….."

"You know, she's right." Adriane said. "What _**ARE**_ we going to tell Arya?"

The three girls started to think.

"Well, we could tell them they went home-" Kara started.

"To take care of things and make sure nothing was messed up-" Adriane continued.

"But they'll be back soon." Emily finished.

Just then, they heard Arya coming, so the three of them acted as innocent as possible.

"Where are the others?" Arya said.

"Oh….Um….They went back, but they will he here soon." Kara said.

"And Arya…?" Adriane said, a little nervous.

"Yes?" Arya said.

"Is it okay if we go under fake names?" Emily was sounding nervous too.

"Why?" Said Arya

"Well you see," Adriane said. "We want to go under fake names for a little while because if our enimies know we're here, then they might try to attack us, and so it would be safer."

"I will be Barbie for a some time, and Adriane will be Xena, and Emily will be Emie." Kara said.

"Nasuada does not know your names yet; only Eragon and I do, so there should not be any problems." Arya said. Then she added "Who is the dragon rider?"

"Well….." Adriane said. She exchanged a very special look with Emily. "It depends…………But let's talk about it later."

Arya nodded. "If that is what you need. We are going there." She pointed to the outline of a city, where the Varden was.

"We have to walk all that way?" Kara said, unbelieving.

A faint smile was on Arya's lips. "I thought the one who is the dragon rider would be able to fly across." She walked toward the city, with the three of them following.

"Oh that reminds me." Adriane said suddenly. "Does anyone know there is slash was a dragon rider with us?"

"Only Eragon and I do." Arya said. "Nasuada-our leader-thinks you are some kind of powerful magic users who are on the good side and will think Galibatorix is evil, so you will help her."

"What do you think she imagines us to be like?" Emily said. She liked Arya more and more.

"She probably thinks you are all adults." Arya didn't even smile. "And she also probably thinks that you are half elf."

"Anything else?"

Arya sighed. "If she is not expecting adults, then she is expecting you to be at least acting like adults,"

"If she's not expecting adults, then what is she expecting? I mean, how old does she think we're going to be?" Adriane asked, curious.

Arya didn't answer right away, taking her time. Finally, when Emily and Adriane thought she wasn't going to respond, she said in a barely audible voice, "I do not know. I cannot read her thoughts."

"But you're not supposed to, right?" Kara said from behind them.

Arya shook her head. "What I have told you is all I know. We are coming closer to the camp. You can see it form here"

"You sure can." Kara said. "I think it's a little too old fahio-"

A thunderous roar cut her off.

"What's that?" Emily managed to squeak before she turned around and faced a red dragon. At first she thought it was Drake, the she saw that it could never be the 'gentle' dragon she knew. It was simply too ferocious, too cruel-looking. And…tortured?

Adriane, meanwhile, was having almost identical reactions, but since she was the warrior, it was natural that she would be ore observant than Emily, and was the first to see the rider on top of the dragon.

He was too she-didn't-know-what to be Zach, _so it must be someone else_, she thought. Then she felt another, familiar mind behind her. She turned around and found herself looking at Shaphira, in al her dragonish glory (u no what i mean!), like a bight blue shooting star, toward the red dragon, then having a battle with the red dragon.

She felt another mind that she knew coming near her. She turned around. "Hi Eragon."

The human/elf looked surprised. "You heard me." He squeaked. Then, in a much more normal voice, he said "That rider on the red dragon is Murtagh. He works for Gallibatorix, but only because he and his dragon were forced to. Can you distract him?"

"Sure." Adriane noticed that Eragon still had the balls around his head.

Eragon nodded. "Just don't try to hurt him that much….please. He was…a good friend." Then he turned around and jumped on Shaphira's back, waiting for her to divert his attention from the varden's camp and himself.

_Right._ Adriane thought, _lets go._ She ran behind the fierce red dragon, looking for a target. She finally found one: Murtagh's back. _Well ,_Adriane thought, _since he's running around like a madman, I'll most probably end up hitting his butt. __Mwwaaa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!Mwwaa ha ha ha!_ She took a deep breath, concentrated on her magic and her target, and fired.

The magic from Adriane's jewel hit Murtagh almost on his back (yes, back! so you know where it hit him, right?). He turned around and found himself looking at a almost-grown (in _his_ opinion) girl with black hair, dressed in all-black (she was wearing a full-sleeved shirt by the way, and these blackish jeans, but from where he was, she looked like she was wearing all-black.), send an amber ball of light straight at him. He ducked, but the ball managed to hit him anyway. He glared at the girl. _Wait a minute! _He thought, _It's only a _girl_, that means she's only a weakling._

"You're just a girl!" Yelled Murtagh. "How come you're fighting?"

"None of your business." Adriane said loudly. She concentrated hard on the Murtagh-person, and soon he was being lifted off his dragon, screaming words that must not be repeated in any form. "I forgive you this time." Adriane said quietly. "But next time beware of me." With that, she 'put' him back on the red dragon's back and watched him retreat.

"Adriane, that was awesome."

Adriane turned around and smiled at Emily. "Merci."

"Huh?"

"French for thank you."

"I didn't have to do anything at all."

Adriane turned around again and looked at Eragon. "I never knew you wanted to fight him."

"I don't." Eragon admitted. "I was just saying that I didn't have to do anything." He was staring past them.

_"Oooo. Adriane."_ Emily said telepathically. _"Is it Arya he's staring at, or Kara?"_

_"Probably Arya." _Adriane said, also telepathically. _"I heard he's got a big crush on her. Let me correct myself. I _figured out_ that he has a big crush on her."_

_"Really? I never knew that."_

_"I had to put the pieces together."_

_"I see. Oh look!"_ Emily pointed at where Kara was complaining to Arya about the stain she had just gotten on the edge of her right sleeve. Eragon was attempting to join in the conversation, but was failing each time, until Arya finally told him to go do something else. Hearing this, Eragon looked at them again.

"Hey Eragon." Ariane said. "We need you to answer some questions."

"What questions?" Eragon said.

"Here's my question: How come we're waiting here in the middle of no where?" Emily said.

----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======-----=======

Some people are gonna kill me cuz it took so long but I was very busy and so this chapter turned a bit boring in the middle. Heres the summary of dragon home like I promised:

_Adriane is playing with Dreamer when a portal opens and she gets sucked into world that is ruled by dragons, mistwolves, griffins, and other 'legendary' predators. Once she gets there she finds that almost the exact same thing has happened to Zach. They try to find a way out and accidentally wakes the 'king' of the land, then they ask him for a way out. The 'king' shows them the portal that will take them to Aldenmor, but he says that no one can pass because its guarded by an evil creature that might be taking over the land. He also tell them later that if he doesn't do something about it the creature will take over and eat them all and seal off the portal and no one will ever be able to get in or out this land ever again. To save the land and go back home, Zach will have to do something very dangerous, and Adriane will have to do something more dangerous. Something that is proven to be "severely dangerous and incredibly impossible", even by the most excellent level-five mage. Something that, if not successful, could kill anyone and anything within a hundred miles of her. Will she be able to defeat this new enemy she has and get back to being a normal mage?!_

For the month of January, this story had 66 hits. For the month of February, this story had 65 hits. And for this month, it just had 1 hit, but that's because its only the begening of the month! Don't expect me to update this week. I'll probably be busy trying to write ch1 of Dragon home. Oh, and remember the stories you could vote for? I'm making #1 into a story already and I'm squishing all the other in this one! Anyway, this is 11 pages in MC word.

REVIEW _REVIEW_ REVIEW **REVIEW** _**REVIEW.**_

_**And thank you for people reviewed my story most often:**_

_**Drenfan_6.203**_

_**Angel of love and light**_

_**Have a great spring!**_ **0=)**


	11. A Crisis in Mage Language

I know that last chapter didn't have much in it, but I promise some exciting things will happen in this one! Like you will see that Nasuada hints that she lik- Uh….Let's not ruin the surprises….anyway, something really interesting happens to Adriane, and You get a really big prize if you can guess why it happened!!!! Please review!

Chapter XI:

"Nasuada wants to see you here." Said Eragon.

"I have a really Karaish question but I'm gonna ask it anyway." Adriane said. "Do you like Arya?"

Eragon turned bright red.

"He likes her alright." Emily said quietly.

"Does she like you?" Adriane said slyly.

"She rejected." Eragon whispered.

Emily smiled evilly. "Then how about this?" she said, her voice filled with evil. "If you start wearing red, then she will like you."

Eragon was about to nod, but then his common sense screamed at him. He looked suspiciously at Emily, like she was a snake about to bite him but trying to tell him that it would never do such a thing. "How do you know?" The balls around his head started to spin.

Adriane rolled her eyes. "Because she's a girl." She said, like it the most obvious thing in the entire universe.

"Oh." He said, uncomfortable at the thought of wearing all red. "Uuuummmmmmmmmmmmm…………Uuummmmm….."

"You don't need to thank us." Emily said with fake smile. She turned her head toward where Adriane was, dragging Kara in their direction, with Arya following close behind.

"Okay." Adriane said when she got there. "What on Earth is going to happen?"

Emily raised her eyebrows. ""What on Earth?"" She looked at Adriane as if she had expected something better.

Adriane looked greatly offended.

Emily sighed. "Sorry." She said. "I thought that you weren't the kind of person who would ever say 'what on earth' because…you know…"

"It's okay." Said Adriane. "It was a complete accident."

"I don't have any idea what you are talking about." Eragon said. "But you should wait here while I get Nasuada because it's all part of the plan."

"Okay." Kara said rolling her eyes.

Eragon nodded."I will be going then."

He didn't see the _look_ Adriane and Emily were sharing. He just smiled and ran as fast as he could, towards Nasuada's place (?), as if he were finally going to have his wish granted, with Arya following close behind.

"Well," Adriane rolled her eyes. "Okay Barbie, you need to plan a torture scene."

""Me?" Kara said, surprised. "Why me?"

"Because you were-" Emily was cut off by a squeaky voice.

"Dee-Dee!"

"Uhh" Kara looked at the tiny golden dragonfly. "How did you get here?" She asked him.

"Dee-Dee go Aldenmor." Said Goldie.

"Uh…Why?" Adriane said.

"Is it an emergency?" Emily asked.

The mini dragon nodded. "We make portal." He squeaked.

"Okay D-flies, line up!" Kara said.

The other dragonflies popped out of thin air and made the portal. "Aldenmor, here I come." Said Adriane nervously. She stepped through.

_**Ten minutes later………………………………………………………………**_

The portal reopened, and Adriane came back to Alegasia, her cheeks a light pink (or so Kara suspected), smiling weakly at them, looking slightly prettier than usual.

_Something's different about her._ Kara thought,_ She seems….different._ "Adriane!" She said as soon as she had enough courage, "How come you look like you're about to do something nice?"

Adriane gave a special smile to Kara. "Really?" Kara's jaw nearly dropped. Adriane's voice was more different. It was still her voice, but it was more…feminine, without her usual Don't-you-dare-cross-me and I'm-the-warrior-and-proud-of-it.

"Adriane," Emily squeaked. "What happened to you?"

Adriane gave the queen-like smile. Again. "Nothing, really." She said, her voice fit for a lovely princess.

Kara stared at her.

"I have news." She said softly.

Kara and Emily just nodded.

"Tasha discovered a way to make goblins humans temporarily. It lasts for about a week at the most, but you can get back to being a goblin anytime."

"So…does that mean Lorren can come with us?" Kara asked.

Adriane nodded. She didn't tease Kara about anything, she just nodded, and hugged Emily for no reason at all. Her movements were graceful, reminding Kara of elves, and her eyes sparkled when light touched them.

"I have a question Adriane." Kara said.

"Are you about to ask when Lorren and Zach will arrive?" Again Kara was surprised. Adriane was also starting to remind her of the elf-lady-queen-person in lord of the rings (sorry! I was reading lord of the rings for a while, so you have to read it to figure out what I'm talking about).

Kara and Emily blinked.

"I will take that as a yes." Adriane whispered. "They will come after a few minutes."

Emily and Kara looked at each other.

Adriane looked at them knowingly.

"Stop freaking me out Adriane." Kara said, trembling.

Adriane kissed Kara's cheek. "How I wish you were my sister sometimes." She whispered. "It does get lonely once in a while." Kara stood frozen in the spot. Adriane smiled as if she knew everything. "It would be nice if you could open the portal Kara." She said quietly and politely.

Kara nodded. "Dragonflies, come out" She squeaked, fearful of Adriane(don't ask me why). The dragonflies popped out and awaited their orders.

"Make a portal to Aldenmor." Emily said.

The D-flies nodded, and spun around until the portal was there.

Zach came out first, dragging something along with him. It was a while before Kara saw that the something was Lorren. "What did you do to him?" Kara said.

Zach smiled. "He won't believe me when I said he didn't look awful, so I dragged him along. Look what I brought" He handed Dreamer to Adriane.

Kara jumped when Adriane made a comment. It wasn't the comment that surprised her, it was the fact that Adriane's voice and personality was back to normal. "You're back!" She said, "Never freak me out. Ever!" She hugged Adriane, then danced around her, singing random songs, while Adriane looked at her, puzzled.

"What is she talking about?" Adriane asked Emily.

Emily just shook her head.

"Hey Adriane." Lorren said. "I heard you are a great singer."

Adriane raised her eyebrows.

"I'm innocent." Zach said guiltlessly.

"Whatever." Adriane said. "The three of us have fake names, so you should try to call us by that. I'm Xena, Kara's Barbie, and Emily's Emmie."

"Wait a minute," Emily said. "Can I be Lily instead?"

"Sure." Said Kara. "You two should have fake names too."

"No way!" Lorren said. "I-"

"We could call you Lorenzo." Kara suggested.

"Okay."

"We need a fake name for you too." Adriane said to Zach.

Zach nodded.

"How about Marlin?" Emily said.

Adriane shook her head.

"Nico?" Kara said.

Zach rolled his eyes. "No way."

"Oooo! Oooo! I know! I know!" Emily said excitedly, jumping up and down. "I think Percy's good!"

"We're not using names from Percy Jackson and the Olympians." Kara said

Author: HOW COULD YOU?! And I was thinking of using-

Adriane: Don't ruin the surprises.

Author: *sniffs* Okay. No wonder I always favor you Adriane, you're the best! *vanishes*

"I think someone's coming." Zach said.

"Me too." Adriane agreed. "If it's Nasuada, and she asks you what your name is, just tell her to guess, okay?"

Zach nodded.

Soon they saw Eragon and Arya with someone else, a lady, who looked African-American, with them. _That must be Nasuada._ Kara thought.

"You are the mages?" Nasuada said, not bothering to hide her surprise.

"Yep." Kara said with fake confidence, and glamour, and glory, and all those positive Kara stuff.

"But-"

"Hey, no buts." Kara said. "I'm Barbie and that all-black person over there is Xena and that other one is Lily. We call a situation like this a problem that's rated two in a scale of seven."

"Really?" Said Nasuada.

Asdriane nodded. "Don't worry." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "We're, like, professional world-savers."

"The three of you are only about…sixteen…" Nasuada didn't notice the look the girls were giving each other (or maybe she ignored it…). "How can you prove that you can really do what you claim you can do?"

"How about….We prove it?" Adriane said. Dreamer nodded, showing his agreement. (oh in case anyones wondering Eragon and Arya are just staying silent and watching).

"Do not play with me." Nasuada said. "Out of pity, I shall fight you myself. Which one of you girls will go first?"

Adriane and Kara looked at each other. "How about this," Kara said. "If one of us wins, then you will have to accept the fact that we are what we 'claim' to be."

"I agree." Said Arya. "And so does Eragon." She nodded at him.

"Then I shall fight you." Nasuada said.

Adriane nodded. "I'll do it!" She said cheerfully.

"Yay!" Kara said. "I'll be cheering for ya!" She immediately went into full cheerleader mode, cheering for Adriane.

"We need some rules." Emily said.

"Yes." Said Eragon. "The first one will be no cheating."

Emily nodded. "And the second one will be don't get too violent."

"That is all?" Nasuada said in surprise.

"Can the 3rd one be that you can't get help from outside?" Kara said.

"Can we get on with it already?" Adriane asked them.

"Okay." Emily said. "3….2….1….start!"

Nasuada was using a long knife. She tried to cut Adriane with it, but the Warrior dodged it. Nasuada screamed "Coward!"

Adriane smiled at her. Then she jumped twenty feet into the air, and warped her opponent with her amber magic.

Meanwhile, Arya and Eragon gasped. "She dose not look like an elf." Arya said. "But she has the speed of one."

Adriane smiled as she saw Nasuada being thrown off balance, and landing on her butt(uh…that wasn't very nice…..). "I give up." Nasuada said. "And I mean it."

Adriane smiled. "Okay." She said. And hugged Dreamer.

"What is that dog?" Nasuada asked.

Dreamer growled, and showed the leader of the Varden his fierce teeth.

"Wolf." Adriane corrected. "If you call him a dog, then he will probably want to kill you."

"You like wolves?" Asked Arya, surprised.

Adriane hugged Dreamer again, then she smiled at Arya, Eragon, and a surprised-looking Nasuada.

"You like wolves?" Eragon said, echoing Arya.

Adriane smiled at him, unaware (or ignoring), of the waves of jealousy and hate (I don't think he really means that!) coming off a certain someone.

Nasuada's POV--------

She glanced at the two boys who had come with the girls. Then she quickly looked at Xena. The girl was having a conversation with Eagon and Arya, along with the boys.

"Nasuada," Said a voice behind her.

"Yes Lily?"

"Can you tell me and Barbie a bit more about…stuff…?" The red-haired girl sounded nervous, but her friend looked all right.

Nasuada nodded. "We are working with dwarves, elves, and urugals." She said. "They all hate Galbatorix."

"Dwarves and Elves?!" Lily exclaimed. "Remember the time…."

Nasuada's mind drifted off into space for a few minutes, then it came back to Alageasia again. She looked around her, and something bright caught her eyes' attention. So she looked at it and discovered that it was someone's hair. _OMG!_ Nasuada thought, _IT'S ONE OF THOSE BOYS AND………his hair is soooooo pretty………The way it sits on it's head is grrreaat! I think I'm falling in love with it…..It's like all sandy, but such nice sand, and it's so shiny and…………………………………………………………..OMG I just HAVE to do something about it before I go insane and have a mad crush on that pretty hair………._ Her mind floated away in a world of it's own…

(Author's note: I guess it's not nice *cough* to have a crush on some hair, but oh well…..now Nasuada's insane! Yaya! INSANITY RULEZ! I didn't plan that hair thing, but oh well……)

….Then came back when she noticed the sandy-haired boy's face…..and……..soon her head was in the clouds, thinking, and fantasizing, what it would be like to……………

(Author's note: You all know what's happening right? Sorry, But I'm not insanely in love with Zach right now, and never will…… so….you see…………._I had to observe everything in cry of the wolf about him and Adriane's descriptions really helped!_

Adriane: Ahem

Author: Uh…..On with the story!……………………? I think I'm evil.)

"Nasuada? Are you there?" Said a voice.

"I think she's staring at a certain someone." Another voice said.

"Are you there Nasuada?" Asked the first voice again.

Nasuada was yanked out of her daydreams. "Uh………yes" She said sheepishly.

"What were you doing?" Barbie asked slyly.

"Thinking." She replied.

"Who were you thinking about?" Lily's voice was equally devious.

"I was-I was……….thinking about a plan I had in mind." She said, nervous, and wondering if they had guessed.

"What kind of plan?" Xena had asked the question, since by now, everyone was gathered around her, eagerly waiting for her answer, including that boy.

Nasuada wondered what his name was, so she decided to ask. (Dead giveaway, I'm guessing). "What's your name?" she asked him.

The boy looked around, and pointed to himself. "Me?" He asked. "You have to guess my name."

"Why?"

"It's not like he's under your command you know," Said Xena.

Nasuada looked at her in a disapproving way.

Xena looked around innocently, but when she caught the sandy-haired boy's eye, they both started laughing hysterically. Moreover, I dare say, a certain famous and respected girl was starting to feel jealousy with all it's power.

"Don't worry," Said Lily. "That's kind of normal."

_**Ten minutes later…………………..**_

ADRIANE"S POV-------------------------

"Look!" Adriane pointed at the orcs.

She Threw an ball of flame at them while Zach stopped the attacks from the orcs and spiders. A few immortal soldiers came at them

_**Twenty minutes later……………………..**_

"They work for the Dark sorceress and the spider witch." Zach said grimly.

"So that means………….." Adriane's voice trailed off.

"I know." Kara whispered.

"If it was only Galbatorix, than it would have been a problem." Emily said.

Adriane nodded. She voiced all their thoughts "But now it's a crisis."

What do you think? Please review!


	12. Chapter XII part I plans

Okay. Um I know I didn't update in a long time……but I beg you to not kill me because of it. Visit my profile if you want to know why I cant update. This is an EXTREMELY short chapter and the only reason I put this chapter here is that I did not want to break any rules.

Chapter XII:

"We'll stay here and definitely help you fight them!" Kara said.

"There's just a lil problem Barbie," Adriane said. "Won't your mom be worried sick for you and then when she sees you again she'll have you grounded and then-"

"I get it I get it." Kara said.

"But we have to tell them if we want to help Nasusda save the world." Emily said.

"Your parents don't know that you have been saving worlds?" Nasuada asked surprised.

"They would think we were lunatics." Kara explained.

Lorren rolled his eyes.

"Besides," Emily said. "_My_ mom would never let me out of her sight if she did."

"We have to tell them!" Kara said. "But they'll probably gat so worried….."

"Don't tell them the bad parts," Zach said. "Just tell them the nice ones and add in a tiny amount of danger so they'll never get suspicious. And don't forget to make them take an oath or something so they don't tell anyone"

"Okay…." Said Kara.

"We'll predict the results first!" Adriane said excitedly. "What would you mom probably do if she heard the edited version Emily?"

"Well…" Emily said thoughtfully. "She would say it was okay but if it's really urgent, then she might say no because she won't have a clue."

"Good enough." Kara said. "My mom and dad would freak out and if I say the edited version they'll be fine. I guess…What would Gran do Adriane?"

"Gran would say the plain old yes and say I will be free to do whatever I have to-but I think she would know we were lying and not care- and say to make wise choices."

"Lucky." Emily sighed.

"Then Let's start a plan!" Adriane, Dreamer, Kara, and Emily said together.

_______________________________________

REVIEW please……..*puppy eyes*

Um don't worry Adrianethewarrior, I WILL be using the idea….I have to find the right place……


	13. telling

Fans of dragon riders, I will tell you that something exciting will happen in this chapter or the next chapter or the next chapter or the next chapter. Do not be surprised because I have been reading the 4th PJO book and am a fan of Greek mythology. And send me reviews if you don't want Adriane to die! Remember, her life depends on it!

Adriane: I don't want to die! I am too young to die! And I'm still single! Please don't make me die! At least let me get a boyfriend or let me get married before I die!

You heard her! She doesn't want to die! She's too young to die! And she's still kind of single! And….she wants a _boyfriend?!_ Or she wants to……_get married?!!!!_ What is up with her!

Adriane: *sniffs* I just want someone to mourn my death…………..

Um……Okay! On with the story!

Chapter XII part II:

Adriane stood in the Ravenswood library. She knew Kara was in Alegesia and Emily was in Aldenmor. It was all part of _The Plan_. Gran, Mr. Davis, and Mrs. Fletcher would be here in about half a minute.

The three of them had told the three of _them_ that they needed to discuss something very important about Ravenswood and its _fate_, so here she was, the one who would tell the edited version of the story. And if she failed, then Emily would make the portal to Aldenmor appear in the library, and if that failed, then Kara would come from Alegesia and show everyone her magic. If that failed, then they could show the animals, make Dreamer turn into mist…..There were many ways to prove that they had magic.

The door opened and in came _The Victims_.

"What was it you wanted to talk about Adriane?" Asked Carolyn Fletcher.

"Maybe you should sit down first." Adriane said.

The three adults sat down.

Adriane took a deep breath, reminding herself of the few good memories she had. _Calm down_ she told herself.

_You have done harder things before princess, _said a voice. (A/N: it's almost like Barty's voice!) _Compared to them, this is the best vacation ever._

Adriane looked at the humans. She was ready. "Do you know why you are here?" She asked them, even though she already knew.

Mr. Davis nodded along with everyone else except Adriane.

"Okay," She said. "There's a reason why we're so busy at Ravenswood, and it's because we found out magic existed and a portal opens in Ravenswood sometimes and mythical animals come out of it and they asked us to keep it a secret or else all the bad people here, you know the greedy scientists and all will try to harm them. Now they said we could tell three people we really trusted about this because we obviously need help and so here I am, telling you."

Carolyn smiled. "It's very amusing Adriane."

"I knew this would happen." Adriane said. She raised her jewel and pointed with the same hand at the direction of a book. Immediately, the book floated down and zig zagged around their heads.

All the adults besides Gran gasped.

"So you see," Adriane said, extending her hand toward a book on the top shelf. "We discovered a world of magic and we have a very important part in it."

"I will help you Adriane." Said Gran.

"I have to think about it." Said Carolyn Fletcher.

Mr. Davis shook his head. "I don't know if I'm mad of if this is real." He got up and exited the room. A few minutes later, they saw him leave Ravenswood.

Adriane smiled. "Let's have a look at the rules."

_**It gives nothing away, so I should just put it up, huh? Look at my other stories and visit my profile please. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Adriane: Yes, REVIEW**_

_**Zach: Or else I'll kill Adriane.**_

_**Adriane: You're supposed to be my friend!**_

_**Author: Remember what your are supposed to say?**_

_**Adriane and Zach: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


	14. The Crisis Gets Worse

**Hi guys! I'm still alive =)**

**Sorry for not updating in…a LONG time, but from now on, you'll get updates about once or twice a month till the story is finished! I promise!**

**And why, you ask, should you expect me to keep this promise? The answer is simple: I have to practice my typing so that I can accurately get more than 35 words/minute without looking at the monitor or keyboard, otherwise I won't be able to graduate! **

**By the way, this chapter is unusually short, but a lot of things happen in it, so yeah…**

**Without further ado, let's start on the next chapter of **_**Dragon Riders**_**!**

It was when they were walking towards camp that Emily noticed something. Her jewel had changed color. It was now a dark purple, instead of a normal multicolored one. _It's probably some new kind of magic making it act this way, _she thought, and kept walking, making a mental note to tell Kara and Adriane about it later.

"Hey Lily," Kara whispered to her, using the code name. "Xena just told me that my dad took the revelation thing so badly that he practically ran out of Ravenswood."

"Really?" Emily whispered back. Then she gasped as a sudden wave of nausea hit her. The last this she remembered was Kara's voice screaming "Oh my God! Xena, come here quick!"

What she didn't know was that "Xena" never did come; that it was Arya who came instead, running…running from half a mile away toward a panic-stricken Kara who had realized that one of her best friends was missing…

Adriane

"Here we are." The Dark Sorceress led her toward one of the many doors in the castle. "Now we may sit and talk in peace." She smiled her vampire smile as they entered what looked like a sitting room, though it was hard to tell; there was barely any light.

Adriane glared at her. If she were not bound by the sorceress's gossamer ropes, she would have already been knocked out by Adriane's magic.

**Liked it? Didn't like it? Tell me in a review! I mean, I'm proud if it because I typed it up from my notebook in less than half an hour, but what about you?**

**By the way, there's, 403 words here, including the author's notes, and without the author's notes, its 232! I guess I might, just might, be able to graduate!**


	15. Omake

**Dear readers,**

**Yikes! Are any of you even following this story? **

**After a lot of time spent thinking and procrastinating, I decided that I really want my first fanfic to be perfect; not a sloppy, slapdash piece of work. There're many thing wrong with DR right now—plot holes for example—because I was too capricious. Starting next month, all present chapters will be edited to be Perfect (yeah, with a capital "P"!). If you have any suggestions for the story (formatting, pairings, etc.) they're welcome! **

**For now, enjoy this thing that's supposed to be an Omake!**

**Love and pixie dust,**

**The Foreseer of Avalon**

**_)-(_**

Dark Sorceress: Mwahahaha! I have captured you, you brat! Mwa hahaha! *leads Adriane to her 'apartments'*

Adriane: *looks around* this looks like some kind of hotel suite. *blink* Are you living in a hotel?

Galbatorix: *steps out of the shadows* Not she is not, little girl! This is my place. But yes she lives here. *smiles creepy psycho smile* she and I do a lot of—what do we call them again?—oh yes, _naughty_ things together. *thinks of all the people they've killed and tortured*

Adriane: Oh, no! Um, I mean… Mental images! Mental images!

Galbatorix: … *smile frozen in place*

Dark Sorceress: ….uummmm

Adriane: *bangs head on wall* Oh, you _pervs_! My overactive imagination doesn't need stuff like that! Yuck!

Galbatorix: *blinks in confusion* I…honestly don't understand what you mean….Oh, well. *smiles again* I believe we have more _important_ matters to attend to my dear Lady Lucinda.

Dark Sorceress: Why, yes, I believe we do. *grins*

Galbatorix and Dark Sorceress: *go off arm in arm to do some more killing and torturing*

Adriane: AAAAHHHHH! Am I really that _hopeless_? Heck, even the Dark Sorceress has a bf now and she's not as awesome as me! _And_ the bf looks cute! NOOOOOO! *cue dramatic music* Zachiekins, darling! Save me! Save me so we can bond with all the shared traumatic experiences and become a couple! SAVE ME!


End file.
